Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Blast Burn
by LyraGlaceonVulpix
Summary: Kocchan is a human that is sent on a mission with her friend Kagome, and a Grovyle to change time so they can save their current world. Just as they're about to reach the Time Portal, Kagome is killed by Dusknoir. Alone, Kocchan and Grovyle reach the past world successfully. But then, they're separated and Kocchan turns into a Vulpix! How will Kocchan survive in the Pokemon World?
1. Hello, my name is Riolu

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Blast burn Chapter 1- **

"**Hello, my name is Riolu"**

**Hey people! It's LyraGlaceonVulpix! I was REALLY busy because of school and stuff so I couldn't update a lot.**

**This story is about the Explorers of Sky, I LOVE that game!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters!**

**Note: The ENTIRE story is in Kocchan's (Vulpix's) P.O.V.**

**~XOX~**

Our world was ruined. Ruined, as in the planet being paralyzed. No winds blew, it wouldn't rain, the sun wouldn't shine, and it was just…bad. I recently met a Pokemon named Grovyle. It decided to help us travel back through time to save our future world, our current world.

"Kocchan!" My friend Kagome cried. "You need to hurry up! You and Grovyle need to get towards the time portal in five minutes!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said back. "Please don't rush me!" Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Kocchan. I have brown hair up to my shoulders and I'm fourteen years old. Kagome is my best friend. She has blue eyes and long brown hair up to her knees. We've been best friends for a long time now. Anyway, me and Grovyle were going towards the time portal to travel through time.

Grovyle, Kagome and I started running to the portal, but it was really difficult to see in the dark. As we ran, eight familiar jeweled eyes suddenly surrounded us. "Wheh-heh-heh!" They cried.

"Just when we were so close!" I moaned. "The Sableye!"

One of them lunged towards Kagome. "Kagome!" I cried. "Take this, now!" I threw a metal baseball bat towards her, which she caught just in time. I jumped over that Sableye that lunged towards me, and I came down quickly, and hit it on the head.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade, now!" I commanded. The leaves on Grovyle's arms quickly grow bigger and sharper, and he ran with great speed and slashed the other two quickly. "Stupid idiots.." Grovyle muttered. I took a wooden dagger out of my bag, and as another Sableye ran towards me, I quickly stabbed it in the shoulder and pulled it out, some blood spurting from it's shoulder. The Sableye staggered back in pain.

"Finally!" Kagome cried. "We can go on!"

"…Not unless Dusknoir shows up.." Grovyle said. "If he shows up, we're in trouble."

"I can't understand Pokemon language!" Kagome replied.

"Grovyle said, 'If Dusknoir shows up, we're in big trouble.'" I repeated.

"But how do you know?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"I have my ways!" I said proudly.

Suddenly, a dark ball came at me from behind. "Kocchan, watch out!" Grovyle cried. He jumped in front of me and fired a Hyper beam towards the Shadow ball, the Hyper Beam seemed to be stronger and shot past the Shadow Ball. The Hyper Beam hit a dark figure with a glowing red eye.

"Dammit!" I cried. "Dusknoir?"

"How the hell did you get here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I have my ways." Dusknoir responded. "But you need to turn back! You three have far gone enough!" He prepared a Mega Punch.

"Damn you!" Grovyle cried. Grovyle used Absorb, sucking some of Dusknoir's energy, Kagome grabbed the metal baseball bat and hit Dusknoir on the head. Dusknoir still had a bit of energy left. He managed to use a Psycho Cut and cut a bit of Kagome's hair off.

"That was my hair, you idiot!" Kagome screamed. She lunged at Dusknoir, but I cut her off. "No, Kagome," I said. "I need to take care of this."

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" I commanded again. Grovyle's leaves on his arms grew bigger, and slashed Dusknoir on his stomach.

"Shit!" Dusknoir cried.

~XOX~

"Now let's go, hurry!" Kagome cried. We ran towards the portal once again!

As we were running, I asked, "Will Celebi let me through? I'm a human, after all."

"I think she will." Grovyle responded. "We were both sent on a mission. I'm not sure about Kagome though."

When we finally reached the Passage Of Time, a small, pink, glowing thing was starting to form in front of us. It took the shape of a small Pokemon. _Was it a.. Celebi? I though Celebi were green?_

"Okay, my dear Grovyle!" The Pokemon named Celebi said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes we are!" Grovyle responded.

"Okay, but I'm not sure about both of the humans. Are they safe?" Celebi questioned, giving Kagome and I a glance.

"Kocchan is." Grovyle said. "I'm not sure about her friend."

"What do you mean by, 'not sure' Grovyle?" I asked. "You've met here before, right?"

"I guess so.." Grovyle nodded.

"Okay, are you three ready to go?" Celebi asked.

"Of course we are!" Kagome, Grovyle and I cried with confidence in our voices.

We went towards the time portal. But, as we were running, Dusknoir appeared.

"Not again!" Kagome screamed.

Dusknoir glared at Kagome and rasped, "You bitch. You hit me in the head with your stupid baseball bat and now you're going to pay." Dusknoir's stomach opened. A big black ball formed in his stomach. He fired it sooner than I thought. The explosion came sooner then we thought. Grovyle tried to protect Kagome, but he couldn't. It was too late.

_Too late to save my best friend. _

It all happened so fast. "Kagome?" I screamed. I ran to her body. "Kagome, Kagome?"

"She's dead, Kocchan." Grovyle shook his head. But I wouldn't believe him. I shook Kagome's body. "Please, Kagome, say something!" No answer.

"Looks like we're gonna have to face facts, Kocchan." Celebi sighed. I could see tears forming in her big eyes. But she blinked them away. I felt tears prick at my eyes too, but I blinked them back also.

"It-it looks like we're ready to go, Celebi." Grovyle stated.

Celebi nodded. "Okay, then off you go!" She pushed us into the portal.

~XOX~

As we were flying in the portal, I felt a little better, I thought time traveling to the past to save our world would be difficult, but it's actually fun! But suddenly, a dark force blew past me and Grovyle. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Grovyle responded. The dark force became stronger and stronger, and then, it separated us! I couldn't hold on.

"Kocchan!" Grovyle cried. "Stay close to me!"

"I'm trying!" I responded. Grovyle gripped my hand tightly. I did the same. But as the dark force that hit us before became stronger, the harder it was for my to hold on to Grovyle. Our hands got separated again.

"No! Kocchan, don't let go!" Grovyle cried. "Please hold on!" I tried to hold on to Grovyle, but that force was too strong. My hand slipped from Grovyle's and I was falling, falling, slowly.

"_Kocchan_!" Grovyle cried in sadness.

"Grovyle!" I cried as I got blown to wherever I was going.

~XOX~

Meanwhile, at Wigglytuff's guild, famous for all the exploration teams, a Pokemon named Riolu was going to try and talk to Wigglytuff so he can join the guild. But he was scared.

"I told myself today was the day to try and join the guild but… I just can't." Riolu thought to himself. "No! I can't quit! I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!

Riolu stepped on the hole before the guild.

Then a voice from below said, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint it Riolu's, the footprint is Riolu's!"

"Holy crap!" Riolu cried. "That was too shocking!" As he backed away from the guild, he said, "Ugh, I don't think I can work up to courage to go in after all…" He put down his Relic fragment and stared at it. "I thought holding on to this Relic Fragment would inspire me… I'm such an idiot.. This is so discouraging." He turned and walked away.

Then, two Pokemon showed up. Their named were Zubat and Koffing. Koffing said to Zubat, "Hey, Zubat did you see that shit?"

"You bet I did, Koffing." Said Zubat. "That little wimp had something good, right? It looks like a treasure!"

"Let's steal it!" They said in unison. They walked away.

Riolu walked down to the beach and saw bubbles floating across the beach.

"Wow! When the weather's good, the Krabby always blow the bubbles. I always come here when I'm feeling sorry for myself."

He looked at the view for a while, then he looked to the side.

"Hey, who's that!" He cried, not expecting to find a pokemon's body on the beach. He ran over, asking, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Ugh…" I managed to say, before I woke up completely.

"You're awake! That's a relief!" Riolu said.

"W-where is this?" I asked.

"You weren't moving at all, I was seriously worried! This is the beach." He said. "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?"

_"Huh? I was unconscious?_ I thought to myself.

"Hello, my name is Riolu." He smiled. "And who are you? I've never seen you around Treasure Town."

"I'm a human." I stated in a quiet voice.

"What? You're human? But you look like a normal Vulpix in every way!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked down, then back at Riolu.

_Holy crap! I really did turn into a Vulpix! What the hell happened to me?_

"You're weird." Riolu said. "You're not pulling a trick on me, are you?"

"Of course not!" I cried. "If I was pulling a trick, do you think I would have told you?"

"Why are you being rude to me?" Riolu asked back.

"I'm _not _being rude!" I cried. "I was just assuming!"

"Then prove you're not a bad Pokemon!" Riolu challenged. "I'll question you!"

"Bring it on!" I cried.

"Do you like torturing pokemon for fun?" Riolu asked.

"Of course not!" I replied.

"Okay, well, do you have any weapons?" Riolu asked again.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. Then I said in a calmer tone, "Was that a trick question?"

"Nope!" Riolu said proudly.

Suddenly, those two Pokemon from before, Koffing and Zubat, came from behind and knocked Riolu out of the way, causing him to fall down, his Relic Fragment falling out of his hands.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Riolu cried.

"To piss you off." Koffing said in a nasty tone. "But, anyway, we came here for that." He pointed to his Relic fragment, which Zubat took.

"Hahaha. Not gonna make a move to get it back? You really are a coward are you?" Asked Zubat in a mocking tone.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Koffing said. "See you later, _Torchic._"

They ran away into a cave nearby,

"Oh no, what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me." Riolu said. "If I lose that I'm gonna…" Riolu's rage was starting to build.

"Please, Riolu," I interrupted. "Please don't rage, or cry, or any of that. I'll help you! I really will!" _It's not bad to help a cute Pokemon that I've never met, right?_

"Really? Thanks!" He said. We both ran into the cave in pursuit of Zubat and Koffing.

~XOX~

**Well, that was the 1st chapter of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Team Blast burn ! Yeah, it was long, I know. But it was worth it! The story WILL get better I PROMISE! Please review, and NO FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	2. The Beach Cave

**Exploration Team Blast Burn Chapter 2: The Beach Cave**

**Sup yo! It's LyraGlaceonVulpix with chapter 2 of Exploration Team Blast Burn! I'm writing this story with a Writer's Block so just tell me if I need to do some editing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon or it's characters.**

**Note: Since I don't remember what moves Riolu start with in explorers of Sky, I'll just make him have Aura Sphere and Bite and stuff**

**-**XOX**-**

We ran into Beach Cave, and saw a bunch of Pokemon in groups, about to attack us.

"Enemy Pokemon!" Riolu cried. "What should we do?"

"You really are a coward, aren't you?" I asked, but I tried to keep my voice down really low.

"What did you just say, Kocchan?" Riolu asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did! You called me a coward!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" I burst out. "Anyway, shouldn't we be worried about all the….Shellos!" I ran and hid behind Riolu, because I was so freaking scared of Water-types like Shellos!

"Aura Sphere!" Riolu formed his hands in a Kamehameha style, releasing a blue sphere that defeated all the Shellos in one hit.

"Who's the coward now?" Riolu smirked at me.

"Oh SHUT UP! There are more Shellos!" I said. "Faint Attack!" I drew up to the Shellos, then kicked it.

-XOX-

"Okay, where the hell are we?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Riolu said. I've only been here once."

"Well I'm sorry! I just got here!" I retorted.

Just then, 2 Poliwag came up out of nowhere and attacked us .

"Oh no you don't!" I said. "Tackle!" I tackled Poliwag to the ground, while Riolu bit the other one. Then we went on and on until we FINALLY got to Zubat and Koffing!

-XOX-

"You're cornered; Zubat and Koffing, now give me back my Relic Fragment!" Riolu yelled at them.

"Yeah, like we'd actually just give it back to you like that." Koffing scoffed. "You're gonna have to fight us for it!"

"Okay, Riolu, I get Zubat while you get Koffing!" I cried.

"Give it BACK!" Riolu cried as he used Bite on Koffing. "Oww!" Koffing cried.

I used Ember on Zubat, making him spin around in circle and screaming, "Ow! I got a burn! You're gonna pay for that, you fire breathing piece of crap!"

"The name is Kocchan!" I cried, getting ready to use Faint Attack.

Riolu was about to use Aura Sphere on Koffing, but Koffing blocked it with his poison sting.

I used Faint Attack on Zubat, but Koffing blocked it and used Poison Gas on me and Riolu and we both dodged it.

Koffing used Tackle on me but, I dodged and used Tackle on him instead then it made him hit the wall!

Riolu used Aura Sphere at the wall, it deflected anf hit Koffing on the back pretty hard.

"Hey Koffing," Zubat whispered to Koffing who was on the ground beside him.

"What is it?" Koffing whispered back.

"So are you two going to give up?" Riolu shouted at them.

"Will you shut up for a second? I'm trying to talk to Zubat." Koffing retorted. "So, I know what we can do to wipe that overly strong Riolu out. We can combine both our our Poison Gases together and make him pay for GOOD!"

"That sounds like a really good idea!" Zubat said. They got up, went so close to Riolu , that he backed into a corner. "Combined Poison Gas!" They said together, and released their gases.

"Oh shit, it's over for me," Riolu thought. "Now I'll never join the Guild.."

"Oh no, you don't!" I screamed, pushing Riolu out of they way so he doesn't get hurt.

"O-ow! It STINGS!" I cried, trying to endure the poison and ended up fainting on the ground.

"Hah hah hah!" Zubat laughed evilly. "Your friend sacrificed herself for you, but now what will you do? Two against one, give up already. Koffing, throw the X-eye seed!"

"Gotcha!" Koffing threw the seed at Riolu. Riolu became cross-eyed. But then, Riolu was faster in speed! "What the.." Koffing said. "Why is he faster!"

"It's called Steadfast bitches!" Riolu cried, using a VERY strong Aura Sphere, defeating both of them in one hit.

"NOO!" Koffing cried . "It's so strong!"

"Just take your stupid treasure, and leave us alone!" Zubat cried in fear. Koffing dropped Riolu's Relic Fragment, and they ran away.

"Chickens." Riolu commented as they ran away. "Oh crap, I forgot! Kocchan!" He ran over to me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"D-do I look okay?" I asked weakly.

"At least you're talking!" He said back. "I though you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not! Heal me already." I said. Riolu looked annoyed for a second, then he gave me a Pecha Berry, which I ate faster than a Staraptor catches it's prey.

Riolu picked up his Treasure, then we started walking out of Beach Cave.

As we were walking, I stopped.

"Hey, Kocchan, why did you stop?" Riolu asked.

"T-thank you for saving me. If you didn't give me a Berry, I would have died on my first day in the Pokemon world.." I said, blushing.

"You're welcome Kocchan." Riolu said.

-XOX-

**So, did you enjoy it? Bet you can't wait for chapter 3 huh? **

**Now hit the Review button or Primal Dialga will use Roar Of Time on you! And please, NO FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	3. We are team Blast Burn!

**Exploration team Blast Burn chapter 3- We are team Blast burn!**

**I was going to update this yesterday, but I had writer's block, so I couldn't… Sorry! I'll get it to you today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters**

-XOX-

"Thank you for helping me get my treasure back!" Riolu cried happily.

"You're welcome" I said. "What do we do now?"

"Eeh, Let's join the guild!"

"The guild?" I asked.

"It's Wigglytuff's Guild, the place where you can join and become an exploration team, DUH." Riolu said,

"Hey! I've only got here today, so how the hell was I supposed to know that?" I cried, getting angry.

"I'm just teasing! Calm down!" Riolu said, smiling.

"….Sorry…" I said.

"Let's go then!"

-XOX-

We exited the beach, and went up into the guild. When Riolu stepped on the grate , a voice from below said, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"Holy crap!" I cried. "I-I'm getting out of here!"

"Come back here!" Riolu cried, grabbing onto my back leg.

"Ow, what?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's! The voice from underground said. "You may enter!"

"Wait, someone's with you! You, stranger! Get on the grate!" Another voice screamed from below.

"This place is just weird." I thought. "That hole has a grate on it to make sure that no body can fall in. Still it looks weird. It looks like it will tickle my feet or-"

"Hey, stranger!" The voice screamed again. "Get on the freaking GRATE!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I cried. I got on the grate, and the first voice said, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint Whose footprint? The footprint is…. The footprint is umm,"

"Hey, what's wrong? Sentry! Sentry? What's wrong sentry Diglett?" The second voice cried.

"Umm," Diglett stammered. "Maybe…. Vulpix! Maybe Vulpix!"

"What? MAYBE!" The second voice cried.

"Yeah, but.. it's not a footprint that you'd see every day.."

"Ugh, that's shitty. Checking the footprints of Pokemon visiting everyday, that's you're job right Diglett?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What the hell are they doing down there?" cried Riolu. "Are they arguing?"

"I don't know." I said.

The extremely loud voice from underground said, "Sorry to make you WAIT. You don't really see any Vulpix in these parts. But you're not BAD. Okay, that's good! Come on IN!"

The large metal gate opened.

"Yikes!" Riolu cried. "I'm so nervous and jittery. What if they don't like us?"

"Let's just go in," I said. "I think they'll like me because I'm a pretty cute Vulpix!"

-XOX-

We got into the guild, then there was a ladder going underground.

"I-is this a hatch that leads underground?" I asked. "So cool!"

We went on the ladder that went underground, and we saw a whole bunch of Pokemon there, just talking.

"Wow!" Riolu said . "So this is Wigglytuff's guild! I wonder if all of these Pokemon are on exploration teams!

"Excuuuse me!" A musical-like voice sang. He walked over to us. "You two are the new recuits right?"

"Yes!" We both said.

"I'm Chatot!" The bird Pokemon said, "I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts, and I'm Guildmaster Wugglytuff's right hand Pokemon! Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys!Bye-bye now!"

"Huh?" Me and Riolu cried.

_What the hell was he talking about?_

"No no! We aren't salespeople. We're here to join the guild and become an exploration team, see?" Riolu said.

"An exploration team?" Chatot cried, he turned around and said to himself, "It's pretty rare to see a kid want to apprentice at the guild. Especially how hard our training is!"

"Excuse me. Is training that severe?" Riolu asked Chatot.

"What?" Chatot cried. "Well, no no no! Not all of it is true! Training for exploration teams is easy as easy can be!"

"Hey, Riolu," I whispered to Riolu. "This guy is…. Weird. Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"I still think It's a good idea." Riolu replied. "I still want to make an exploration team no matter what!"

"Well well well! I wish you'd have told me that you wanted to become a rescue team. Hee-hee!" Chatot laughed.

"He's weird!" I whispered to Riolu again.

"Yeah, he had a sudden attitude change didn't he…?"

"Okay! Let's get your team signed up. Follow mee!" Chatot cried happily. He skipped toward the guildmaster's office which was upstairs.

"This is mainly where the apprentices work." Chatot explained. "Team registration is here. Follow me please!"

We went to a door that had a symbol that looked like a Wigglytuff's head, but Riolu looked out the window, surprised.

"Wow! We're two floors above from the ground! Cool!" He said happily.

"Hey! Hush!" Chatot cried. The guild is built into the side of a cliff. Well, of course you would see out side."

"Okay," Riolu said.

"This is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber." Chatot explained. "No way, I repeat, No way you should be discourteous to our master."  
>"Wigglytuff! It's Chatot. I'm coming in!" Chatot cried.<p>

-XOX-

"Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokemon who would like to join our guild as apprentices." Chatot said.

Wigglytuff didn't say anything back.

"Um, guildmaster..?" Chatot asked.

"Hiya!" The guildmaster turned around. "I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's guildmaster! You want to form a team, then let's do it! First we have to register a team name!" He said.

"Our team name?" Riolu asked. "I didn't think of that. How about team Kick ass?"

"No!" I cried. "Team… firefox!"

"That's YOU, Kocchan, but what about me? I'm on this team too right?"

"How about Team Blast Burn?" I asked. "I saw another Pokemon use it before. It's the most powerful move EVER!"

"Fine.." Riolu said. "We're Team BlastBurn!"

"Okay, I'll register you guys as Team BlastBurn then." Wigglytuff said. "Registering, registering, YOOM-TAH!"

"….. Should I be scared?" Riolu whispered to me. "He's too….happy."

"I don't know, it matters if it's a boy or a girl." I said.

"Congratulations!" Wigglytuff said. "You are now an official Exploration team! I'll give you this!"

Wigglytuff set down an official Exploration Team kit!

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's something that every team needs, go on open it up!" Wigglytuff cried.

Riolu opened the box and found a treasure bag, a wonder map, and the official exploration team badge!

"Wow!" Riolu cried. "There are all sorts of neat stuff in here!"

"Look inside your treasure bag!" Wigglytuff said.

"Wow, there's a Power Band and an Orange Bow in here!" Riolu cried.

"Can I have the orange bow?" I asked.

"Sure." Riolu said, giving it to me.

"I'm sure that this kit will help you on your wonderful adventures!" Wigglytuff cried happily.

"Thank you!" Riolu said, "We'll surely do our best!"

"Yeah, but you're only apprentices, so do your best to train!"

"We will!" Me and Riolu cried together. "Let's always do our best, Kocchan!"

"Yeah!" I cried.

-XOX-

"This is your room!" Chatot cried.

"There are two beds," I thought. "Me, and Riolu, Riolu is boy and I'm a girl so that means-"

"WHAT? I can't share a room with HIM!" I screamed. "He's gonna do nasty things to me!"

"Hey, shush!" Chatot cried. "You will cooperate with this, or you can just leave!"

"C'mon Kocchan! Just live with it!" Riolu cried. "I don't want to leave."

"Fine…" I said. "At least it's not one bed." I thought.

"You will live here while you work for us." Chatot explained. "Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rest up and be prepared! Don't stay up late, and get to sleep early!"

-That night-

"Hey Kocchan," Riolu whispered, "You still awake?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm so glad I found the courage to get here. I thought Wigglytuff would be scary, but he's pretty friendly."

"Wait a minute, Wigglytuff is a guy?" I asked. "He sure doesn't act like one."

"I know right?" Riolu said. "Anyway, We're going to experience a lot of things tomarrow, but I'm not scared. In fact, I'm happy!"

"I am too…." I said. "Can we please sleep? Chatot said we were going to have intense training tomorrow, so I'd like to me my sleep please. Good night, Riolu-kun! Um, I mean, Riolu!" I fell asleep quickly.

"She sounded like she's in love with me for a second there.…" Riolu thought to himself. "Good night Kocchan.."

-XOX-

**Dang, it took me days to write this because my parents wouldn't let me go on the computer for days…. But anyway, it's done! **

**Please review, and NO FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	4. Get the Pearl!

**Exploration team Blast Burn chapter 4- Get the pearl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or characters.. This is my edited version of the story with more romance (In later chapters!)**

**ENJOY!**

-XOX-

"Hey, WAKE UP!" An extremely loud voice screamed, interrupting my sleep.

_What is that? _ _Is that thing trying to blast my eardrums?"_ I thought,

"My poor ears.." Riolu thought to himself.

"What the hell are you two DOING? WAKE UP!"

"Damn, it's so loud.." Riolu thought.

"I'm LOUDRED! I'm a fellow apprentice at the guild! If you're late for our morning routine, you'll be SORRY! So get up and MOVE IT!" Loudred screamed. "Wigglytuff has a BIG temper. If you make him lose it…. Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it.. Anyway, I'm not going to get in trouble because you got up late! SO WAKE UP!"

"W-what was all that about?" Riolu asked. "Did he say something about… getting ready?"

"He said that we had a morning routine, and we will be sorry if we're late, so….. Holy crap, we're late!" I cried.

"We have to hurry, Kocchan!" Riolu said, as we ran out of our room.

-XOX-

When we got to the main room, everyone was waiting and we were greeted with "You're LATE rookies!" by Loudred.

"Shut UP!" Everyone said. "You're voice is ridiculously loud!

"Humph,," Loudred sighed.

"Everyone seems to be here. Very well, let's conduct our morning address." Chatot said. "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

The door to Wigglytuff's office opened and Wigglytuff stepped out.

"Thank you! Now please address the crew!" Chatot said.

"Zzzz,,,,,,, Snore…"

"_Was Wigglytuff….. asleep? With his eyes OPEN!"  
><em>I screamed in my head.

"Well, thank you for those words of…..wisdom, Wigglytuff!" Chatot said. "Okay Pokemon, let's take our words of wisdom to our heart! Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

"A-ONE, A-TWO, A-ONE TWO THREE!" Everyone cried.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Okay, Pokemon get to work!" Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cried. The other apprentices walked away to do what they had to do.

"Kocchan, Riolu, you two follow me!" Chatot exclaimed. He walked towards the stairs, skipping as usual.

We followed him upstairs and he lead us to a board with a lot of papers on it.

"This is the job bulletin board. Pokemon from various reigons post job requests here. You know that more pokemon are becoming bad right? Chatot asked.

"Yes," Riolu said. "Because the flow of time is getting jacked up. It's wrecking havoc, right?"

"The flow of time is getting messed up?"I thought. "That's strange.. Do they mean that something has gone wrong with time? And, because of that, more and more bad Pokemon are popping up? What is wrong with this place?"

"Yes." Chatot said. "Because time is getting out of whack, it has caused an outbreak of bad Pokemon. And, because of all that, we have gotten a lot of job requests. And we don't know if this is related to time's influence, but there has been a mass outbreak of… Mystery dungeons."

"Mystery dungeons?" I cried,

"So, Kocchan!" Riolu said to me. "You know how we got my Relic Fragment yesterday? That place was called Beach Cave. I think it's a mystery dungeon!"

"That sounds cool.." I said.

"A dungeon changes everytime you enter it. There's a different layout and the items are different each time you enter! If you faint in the middle of a dungeon, you lose half of your money, even half of your items or more, finally, you get kicked out. It's messed up. But it sounds fun!"

"Well well, you're quite informed, aren't you! That makes things easier to explain!" Chatot cried. "All jobs take place in mystery dungeons. So, let's look for a job that you can perform!"

Chatot looked and looked until he found one. "Here you go!"

The letter said:

"_Hello, my name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my pearl. That pearl has a life.. to me! I just go CRAZY if that pearl isn't on my head! Please get it back! It's at an unsafe, rocky bluff called, Drenched Bluff, Please get it back for me! _

_-Spoink"_

"Hahah, Spoink sounds like a funny name!" I said, laughing.

"Wait… back up….. We're going to fetch an item that someone dropped?" Riolu's voice raised, almost shouting. "I'd rather do something that's more of an adventure or look for a treasure, know what I'm saying?"

"Did you not just read the part where an OUTLAW stole his or her item?" I screamed back. "An outlaw stole his item, so that means we have to kill the outlaw! DUH."

"HUSH!" Chatot cried.

"Oh crap!" Me and Riolu said together.

"It's important that you rookies pay your dues!" Chatot screamed. "Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warnings again to make sure they stick in your tiny brains!"

"He's tiny too…" Riolu whispered to me,

"If either of you faint, you will be forced out of the dungeon and will be sent back here. You'll lose half your money! And half of you're items or more! You better be careful! Do you understand?"

"We understand!" Me and Riolu said.

"Well, get on with with the job!" Chatot said.

"Okay," Riolu said.

-XOX-

"Is this the bluff's entrance?" I asked. "Spoink was right about this place being unsafe.."

"Oh, you're just afraid of all the rock type Pokemon right?" Riolu teased,

"Wha-what?" I cried, getting ready to run.

"No! No, Kocchan, you're not gonna run away. Anyway, Spoink's item, according to the letter, is somewhere on the B7F. Anyway, let's do our best, Kocchan! And try not to get scared of all the rock types and _run away." _

"Oh, Shut up!" I said. "Let's go in already!"

We went into the dungeon and immediately, we were attacked by a Shellos and an Anorith.

"Get ready!" I cried, getting ready to attack Shellos. "Tackle!" I tackled Shellos to the ground, but it countered with a water pulse that I dodged.

"Haha! Bet you can't keep up with my SPEED!" I cried, using faint attack, and Shellos fainted.

Meanwhile, Riolu was battling the Anorith and saw that it wasn't weak to Riolu's fighting type moves.

"….Shit… This is gonna take a long time," Riolu said to himself. Anorith used water gun on me, but Riolu blocked it with an Aura Sphere. Anorith was severely weakened then I used Ember on it, making it faint.

"That's teamwork right there!" I cried, giving Riolu a high-five. "Now, let's get going then."

-XOX-

A few hours later, we reached B7F.

"Hey look, there's the pearl!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but where's the outlaw?" Riolu asked. "Didn't the letter say that there was an outlaw….?"

"It said that the outlaw DROPPED the item. So we had to get it back." I said.

"Really? Because you said that there was an outlaw and that we had to kill it.."

"Huh? Why would you believe me? I don't know what I'm saying~" I said, smiling.

"So you tricked me about that huh?" Riolu questioned.

"Hmm, let's just say…. Yes! Because there was a letter that said that there was an outlaw who DROPPED the item. Can't you read?" I said, "Anyway, Chatot will KILL us if we're late!"

When we got back to the guild, we gave the pearl back to Spoink.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you for getting me my pearl back!" Spoink exclaimed. "I go really crazy if that pearl isn't on my head. That's why I have all these bruises and cuts! But thanks to you, that nightmare is over! Here, take a Protien, a Calcium, and 2000P!"

"Damn, we get all of that money?" Riolu screamed in happiness. "We're rich Kocchan!"

"Of course you can have it! It's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Bye-Bye!" Spoink said. He left.

"Well done, team!" Chatot said. "Now hand over the money, if you please!"

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. _Why should we give him OUR money?_

"You see, most of the money from the jobs goes to our Guildmaster you see!" Chatot explained. "And this is how much money you get! 200P!"

"W-What?" Me and Riolu cried.

"That's so not fair!" I cried.

"It's the guild rules." Chatot said. "You'll have to live with it!"

"Urk.." Riolu sighed.

-XOX-

"Everyone!" Chimecho exclaimed. "It's dinner time!"

"OH YEAH!" Everyone cried.

"Let's CHOW!" Loudred screamed. We all ran towards the Mess Hall and we all started chowing down the apples and the other foods like there was no tomorrow!

"Damn, I'm stuffed…" An apprentice said. "Yeah, I'm full, I'm tired!" Another apprentice said.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night everyone!"

"Good night!"

-XOX-

"Yo, Kocchan, you still awake?" Riolu asked.

"What is it this time, Riolu?"

"You know, I thought today was fun right? We got our first job and it turned out well, but I was still pissed on how the guild took most of the money.."

"I know, right?" I said.

"But, ya know what really made me happy? We got thanked by Spoink!"

"Yeah.." I said, getting sleepy.

"I'm getting tired,"Riolu said. "Goodnight, Kocchan!"

"Night, Riolu!"

-XOX-

**Please review, and NO FLAMES! Next chapter might not me out till next week. **

**Bye-bye! **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **


	5. The scream

**FfacebookExploration Team Blast Burn chapter 5- The Scream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. . This is my edited version of the story with more romance (In later chapters!)**

**Enjoy!**

-XOX-

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Loudred screamed. "IT'S MORNING!"

"Ugh… Morning, Kocchan…" Riolu said.

"Morning.." I said back.

"…AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" We screamed.

"Okay Pokemon!" Chatot said. "Time to get to work!"

"Hooray!" We screamed. Eveyone else walked away to do what they had to do. Me and Riolu just stood there, doing nothing.

"Hey! You two are still wandering around?" Chatot asked us. "Then, follow me!"

-XOX-

He led us upstairs, to a board on the right side of the room.

"Huh? The last time we did a race it was from the board on the other side." Riolu commented.

"That's right!" Chatot said. "But today you're going to do a job from this side of the room!"

"How is this board different from the one on the other side..?" Riolu asked.

"Take a closer look!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Wow, they all look pretty cool!" Riolu cried. "Are they famous explorers?"

"The Pokemon here… Are outlaws." Chatot explained. "They're all shady characters. And they're all wanted for committing crimes."

"What?" Riolu cried. "They're all wanted by the law?"

"Correct." Chatot said. "So they all have bounties on their heads. In other words, there is a huge cash reward if you capture one."

(I think he's lying!) I thought. (The last time we did a job, we only got 200P!)

"Wait, you expect us to catch outlaws?" Riolu asked. "Hell no, that's not possible!"

"Hee hee! Just joking!" Chatot laughed. "The bad Pokemon out there come out in all shades of badness! Some of those Pokemon are extremely wicked, through and through, but some Pokemon are petty thieves. So you've got evil to naughty and everything in between!"

"You say some of them are weak, but they're still bad Pokemon right?" Riolu asked. "Characters like that weird me out!"

"It's all part of your training. You'll work it out, I'm sure! But you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent, so I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities."

"HEY! Bidoof! Bidoof?" Chatot cried.

"Yup, yup!" A voice from downstairs said. Up the stairs came a beaver-looking Pokemon, who was Bidoof.

"Ah, Bidoof! These are the new recruits that just joined us." Said Chatot. "Take them and show them around the town."

"Yes siree! By golly! I'll do just that! Yup yup!" Bidoof exclaimed.

"This is Bidoof. He's one of your apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what he says and follow his orders."

(We have to follow _his_ orders?) I thought.

"Aw shucks! I'm overjoyed!" Bidoof said happily, tearing up.

"You don't have to cry…" Riolu said. "Just take us around town please!"

"Okay! First things first!" Bidoof cried. He took us downstairs and pointed to a shop with the shape of a Croagunk's head. "Here we have Croagunk, But to tell the truth, I have no idea what he's up to.. He's always fiddling around with that big cauldron back there, It's all a mystery to me, Yup Yup!"

"This way's the mess Hall." He pointed to the hall on the left. "And over here's the crew rooms." He pointed to the hall on the right. "And here's the Guildmaster's chamber.

Next, I'll show you places outside the guild!"

-XOX-

"I hear you can make a record of your progress at that watering hole." Bidoof said. "Usually, you can make a record of going to your bed at the guild, yup yup. Seems you can make a record of your adventure over there too."

Next, Bidoof took us to a place called Treasure Town.

"This is the main square for local Pokemon, It's called Treasure Town." Bidoof explained.

"Oh, I can tell you about Treasure Town too." Riolu said. "Over there, is Duskull Bank. We can save our money there."

"Isn't that why the call it a bank…?" I asked.

Riolu glared at me and continued on. "And there, is Electivire Link Shop. That's where you can do things such as link moves, but Electivire doesn't seem to be here today…"

Riolu took us to a shop called Kecleon Market.

"This is Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items here." Riolu explained. "And there, is Kangaskhan storage. Items here will NEVER get lost."

"That about covers it, I guess." Riolu said.

"You sure know a lot, yes siree!" Bidoof said. "And that's good to know! Alrighty then, find me when you're ready to go. I'll give you a helping hand on selecting the right outlaw for you."

"Thanks Bidoof!" Riolu said. "You've really been nice about this."

"Golly, you're embarrassing me! Aw shucks.." Bidoof blushed. "I'll be waiting at the guild's upper ground floor for you!" He walked away.

"Let's go Kocchan!" Riolu said. "I'd like to see what kinds of items are available!"

We went toward the Kecleon Market and we saw two Pokemon, named Marill and Azurill, talking to the Kecleon.

"Hello. May I buy an apple?" Azurill asked one of the Kecleon.

"Oh most certainly!" The green Kecleon said.

"Thank you, misters Kecleon!" Marill said.

"No, thank you my young friends! You are to be admired!"

The brothers walked away.

"You see," The purple Kecleon explained. "Those delightful children are brothers. Lately there poor mother has fallen sick, So those young brothers do her shopping for her. It's awesome. So young and they've already taken charge."

"Misters Kecleon!" Marill cried.

"Oh, what's wrong? What makes you come back in such a rush?" Kecleon asked.

"There was a extra apple!" Azurill cried.

"We didn't pay for this many." Marill said.

"Oh yes, young friends, that is a gift from me and my brother." Kecleon said.

"Really?" Marill asked in happiness.

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!" Azurill screamed.

The brothers walked away, but Azurill dropped his apple.

"Ow!" Azuill cried, tripping. The apple rolled towards me, I went to pick it up but then… I felt a sudden dizziness.

(Wh-what was that? It felt so.. weird.. Am I dizzy or what?) I thought.

-Vision-

_H-h-help!_

-End of vision-

(Wh-what was that?) I thought. (I'm sure I just heard a shout for help just now… Did that come from Azurill?)

"Is something the matter, Kocchan?" Azurill asked.

"Hey, Azurill! Hurry home!"Marill called.

"Yup! I'm coming! Wait up!" Azurill cried.

"Are you alright, Azurill?" Marill asked. "We need to find our lost item quickly!"

"Yup~ I'm coming!" The two walked off.

"Hahah! Those two are so cute!" Riolu said. He turned around to look at me. "Hm, what's wrong, Kocchan?"

"Did you….Did you just hear a shout for help?" I asked.

"Huh? No, I didn't! Why? Hey Kecleon brothers, did you guys hear a shout for help just now?" Riolu asked.

"No," The Kecleon brothers said.

"You probably just imagined that, Kocchan." Riolu said to me.

(No way, I didn't imagine that. I swear to Arceus that I heard a scream for help..) I thought. (It sounded like Azurill!)

"Hey, are you daydreaming?" Riolu asked.

"Huh?"

"Let's go already, Kocchan!" Riolu said,

"Okay," I said.

-XOX-

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Riolu asked. We saw a yellowish Pokemon talking to Azurill and Marill.

"….Yaaay!" Azurill cried.

"Thank you!" Marill cried.

"Please," The yellow Pokemon said. "It's nothing."

"What's going on?" Riolu asked.

Azurill turned around and saw Riolu. "Oh, hi!"

"Some time ago, we lost an item that was very important to us." Marill explained. "We've been looking all over, but we didn't find it yet! Then Mr. Drowzee came along, and he says that he might of saw our lost item somewhere!"

"Cool! That's great for you!" Riolu said.

"Thank you Drowzee!" Azurill said.

"Oh, please, I'd have a cold heart to help kids in need! I can't turn a blind eye!" said Drowzee. "Let us be on our way to begin our search!" They left, Drowzee bumped into me on the way.

"Ouch!" I said. "What the hell?"

"Whoops! Excuse me." Drowzee said.

Then another dizzy spell came again!

(Again? Th-this again…? What is it?) I thought.

"Wow, Drowzee sure is a nice Pokemon." Riolu said.

(It's happening again… The dizzy spell..)

-Vision-

"_If you keep being difficult, it will mean BIG trouble for you!"Drowzee said._

"_H-h-help me!" Azurill cried._

-End of vision-

(What was that?) I thought.

I sure hope those kids find their item soon," Riolu said. "Hm? Are you daydreaming again? What's with that grim look?"

"I need to tell you something." I said. "I had a dizzy spell, and… and I saw Azurill being threatened by Drowzee."

"Wh-what? So you want to go rescue Azurill right away?" Riolu asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"It's not like I don't believe you, Kocchan, but Drowzee seems like a nice Pokemon right? I watched them go off earlier. They looked like they were having a good time, right? You know what? You're probably just tired, Kocchan. Maybe that's why you had that daydream." Riolu said.

(But!) I thought.

"Let's go back to the guild, Kocchan," Riolu said. He began to push me toward the guild.

-XOX-

We went back to the guild on the upper ground floor, where we found Bidoof waiting.

"Let's pick ourselves an out law for you to find." Bidoof said. "Well, you've got your pick of these sorry bunch of characters."

"So, which one should we pick?" Riolu asked.

"Ahem, as your mentor, how about I do the choosing?" Bidoof said.

"Don't pick one that looks scary!" Riolu told him.

"Yes siree! I hear you, Let's see, Eenie, meanie…"

A voice said, "Stand clear, updating listings! Stand clear! Updating listings!"

"Wh-what's happening?" Riolu asked.

"Oh, the data's getting updated." Bidoof said.

Soon, after the data has been updated, Bidoof said, "So let's pick one!"

"Hm, Riolu? Why are you shivering all of a sudden?" Bidoof asked. "It's not cold in here, anyway."

"T-take a look at this, Kocchan!" Riolu said. "Up top! On the left!"

"It's Drowzee!" I cried. "I knew it!"

"He's a wanted criminal!" Riolu stated. "We have to get moving! Azurill will be in serious trouble!"

We ran off to save Azurill.

"Now what's going on?" Bidoof asked.

-XOX-

**Please review and NO FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **

**PS: I plan to do a HeartSoulShipping story soon!**


	6. Save Azurill!

**PMD: Team Blast Burn chapter 6 –Save Azurill! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. This is my edited version of the story with more romance (In later chapters!)**

**Note: Sorry I couldn't really update! I had family problems and my grades suck and I wasn't allowed on the computer for a long time, and I was too busy doing other stuff like watching anime that isn't Pokemon like Tsubasa Chronicle, so…**

**Enjoy! **

**-**XOX-

We ran out of the guild , only to find Marill .

"Marill!" Riolu cried. "Where are Azurill and Drowzee?" "

Yes, about that!" Marill said, "After we left, we all looked for our lost item together, but then Drowzee used Teleport and I suddenly wound up all alone and Azurill was gone too! I was so sc-scared…" He started to cry.

"Don't cry Marill." I said. "We'll find your brother!"

"Which way did they go?" Riolu asked.

"They went this way, to Mt. Bristle!"

-XOX-

We ran, and ran until we reached a mountain with a lot of spikes and it was silvery.

"Damn, I'm tired from all that running…" I said.

"Oh, stop complaining already." Riolu said to me. "You're sure this is the place, Marill?" Riolu asked Marill.

"Yes I'm sure!" Marill said.

"Kocchan! You said you saw Drowzee and Azurill in a mountainous place right?" Riolu asked me.

"Yeah! Drowzee was threatening Azurill and told him, "If you keep being difficult, it will mean BIG trouble for you!" I stated.

"I think they went off in this direction let's go Kocchan! Before Azurill gets seriously hurt!" Riolu cried.

-XOX-

~In MT. Bristle~

"There're so many Starly here! I bet I could kill them all in one hit! Unlike Riolu, who's afraid to get near them because they'll use Gust and kill him!" I cried. "Shut the hell up, Kocchan!" Riolu said. "At least you're still alive from what happened at the Beach Cave! So I wouldn't be talking!"

"Oh, shut up!" I said, blushing. "The only reason I saved you is because I don't like death!" "Heh, yeah right." Riolu retorted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed. "I don't have any special feelings for you or anything!" Just then, a Geodude came out towards us saying, "Will you two shut up! You're ruining my sleep! I'll have you pay for that!" He used Rock Blast. "Oh shit!" I cried. I ran fast to dodge the rocks. "Let's run away!" Riolu cried. "No." I said. "I'm not running away. I'll beat this Geodude whatever it takes despite my type disadvantage!

"You done talking yet?" The Geodude asked. "Why are you asking me that?" I asked. "Because it's annoying!" Geodude said. "All you do is keep talking and talking, blah blah blah, shut up already!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Riolu told Geodude. "Who are you, to be talking to me like that?" the Geodude demanded. "No, Riolu," I whispered to him. "Don't do this, you'll die before we even get to save Azurill!" Riolu stopped and whispered back, "I won't die, I can just kill him with an Aura Sphere!" Riolu formed his hands in a Kamehameha style, a blue sphere was forming in his hands, growing bigger by the second, then when it grew as big as it can, he released it, hitting the Geodude. "See, I told you I wouldn't die!" Riolu said. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" I asked. "Peck!" A voice cried from behind me. A Starly came and pecked me in the back. "Are you serious?" I cried. "More Pokemon?" Riolu asked. "What does it look like?" I said back. "Well, sorry!" Riolu said as he bit Starly. "Shit…" Starly said as he fainted. "I'm goin' down.."

"Thanks!" I said to Riolu. "My back still hurts though…"

"Let's go Kocchan!" Riolu said. "We have to get to B9F before Azurill gets hurt!"

~XOX~

~Mt. Bristle Peak~

"Uh-oh, it's a dead end." Azurill stated. "Excuse me Mr. Drowzee, where is my lost item? Can you show me now?"

"Sorry kiddo, your item isn't here, that's for sure." Drowzee said.

"What? M-Marill…. Is he following us? Is he coming soon?" Azurill asked worriedly.

"No, He's not coming." Drowzee said. "I'll let you in on a secret. This was all a trick. I deceived you."

"What?" Azurill screamed.

"But let's not dwell on that right now. I have a favor to ask you." Drowzee said. "See that hole behind you?"

"What about it?" Azurill wondered.

"I heard a rumor that there is a shitload of treasure!" Drowzee explained. "But as you can see, I'm too big to squirm through that hole. And that's where you come in!"

Azurill looked worried.

"It's okay, just do as I say. Just do that, and I'll help you get back out there." Drowzee said.

"N-no! I-I want my brother, N-no!" Azurill started to cry. He tried to run down the mountain, but Drowzee blocked him. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Drowzee shouted. "Get your ass into that hole!"

"H-h-help me!" Azurill cried.

"STOP IT!" I cried from somewhere. "We won't let you do that to Azurill you big bully!"

Me and Riolu ran up to Azurill and Drowzee.

"Who are you?" Drowzee demanded. "And how the hell did you find this place?"

"We're Team Blast Burn!" Riolu said. "We won't let any criminal escape us!"

"_SHIT!"_ Drowzee thought. _"An exploration team?" I'm screwed.."_

"We're an exploration team!" Riolu said. He started to tremble. "A-are you trembling?" I asked Riolu.

"Hahaha! You're so pathetic. You're total rookies!" Drowzee said. "But can you bring this criminal down to justice and arrest him?"

"Ugh.." Riolu was still trembling. "Y-yes we can!" I cried. "We'd never lose to an idiot like you!" Riolu cried.

"Hahaha! Show me what you've got, you sorry excuse of a rescue team!" Drowzee exclaimed.

~XOX~

"Eat this!" I exclaimed. I used a Faint Attack on him, which took a lot of damage because Faint Attack is a dark type move and he's a Psychic type.

"Sweet mother of…" Drowzee said. "She's a strong one for a Vulpix. But I could easily wipe out that Riolu that's just a fighting type."

"Bring it on!" Riolu cried. "Force Palm!" He ran to Drowzee, and slapped him in the face. "Hah!" Drowzee bragged. "That didn't do shit to me!"

"You knew that Force Palm wasn't going to work!" I cried. "What a kid."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Riolu cried, "Take this you bully!" He bit Drowzee, making him stumble back a bit and bleed a bit.

"That hurt!" Drowzee screamed. "You're going to pay for that!" Drowzee's eyes began to glow a strange color, and weird Psychic power began to fill the air. The psychic power lifted Riolu and started squeezing the life out of him. "_S-s-shit.."_ Riolu thought. _"I can't move!" _I looked over at Riolu and I saw he was being squeezed to death in the air.

_What the hell? Psychic does that? Never mind that, I need to save him fast! _

"_Die Drowzee!" _I shouted. I focused all my fire power to my heart, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I let it out. _"FLAMETHROWER!" _A lot of fire was released from my mouth, and it made Drowzee faint, which released all his Psychic power from the air, and released Riolu too.

"Ow!" Riolu cried as he hit the ground hard. "I-I'm alive?"

"Yeah, you are alive!" I cried. "That's why you're talking!"

"Hey!" cried Drowzee. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"Oh, we'll help!" I said. "By calling officer Magezone! Hahaha!"

"Are you serious?" Drowzee screamed. "That's not funny!"

"It's funny because you're an outlaw!" Riolu said.

"Oh, shut up. You're lucky that your little girlfriend saved you from dying, so shut up!" Cried Drowzee.

"GIRLFRIEND?" I shrilled. "There's no way that would happen!"

"Azurill?" Riolu asked Azurill. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay!" Azurill said. "Thanks for saving me!"

"Azurill!" A voice called from somewhere. It was Marill!

"Marill!" Azurill cried, tears streaming from his face as he ran for his brother. "Waaah!"

Marill ran to Azurill and they hugged. Meanwhile Officer Magnazone and his Magnamite showed up and Magnazone grabbed Drowzee and said, "ZZZT! Drowzee, you're under arrest for kidnapping, abuse, and trying to steal the treasure that's behind that hole! ZZZT!"

"What? I never did that!" Drowzee argued.

"You did too!" I said. "I'm a witness!"

"Take him away, Magnamite!" Magnazone commanded. Magnazone's Magnamite assistants grabbed Drowzee and took him to jail. "Thank you for catching this outlaw! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for this! ZZZT! We will send your reward to the guild. Thanks again! ZZZT!"

"Yup! You're welcome!" Riolu said.

"Now let's all go home!" I said happily.

~XOX~

~Wigglytuff's guild~

"I've heard the news!" Chatot said. "You captured an outlaw! Well done. Here's your reward!"

"3000P? AWESOME!" Riolu said.

"I'm sorry, but the guild gets 2,700P of that money, so you guys only get 300P!"

"HUH?" Me and Riolu screamed.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _

"We just captured an outlaw, and this is all we get?" Riolu cried.

"Talk about stingy…" I said.

"..But of course!" Chatot said. "It's all part of your training! And we expect the same effort tomorrow! Now come along, we have red gummis for dinner!"

"Red gummis?" I screamed. "I love those!"

We ran to the mess hall for dinner.

~XOX~

**Finally! I'm done with this chapter! If there are any errors in this chapter, please, please, PM me… I plan to get a HeartSoulShipping story at least started by tonight, and maybe chapter 3 of Betrayal! So, please review, and NO FLAMES! Please review Betrayal too! **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. The Time Gears

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Team Blast Burn chapter 7: The legend of the time gears!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it's characters or anything like that.**

**Note: Hey hey! It's LyraGlaceonVulpix! I skipped the Sentry Duty part because I hate Sentry Duty so much it's not even funny. In Sky, I got yelled at by stupid Chatot, and Me, my partner, and Loudred missed dinner and we had to WATCH THEM EAT. Isn't that cruel? Then Loudred came to our room and kept glaring at us… ;-;**

**I wanted to get this chapter done before I lost my idea for it, because right now I don't have any ideas for chapter 3 of Betrayal. Actually, I do, I just want to get this out of the way. I'm going to Montreal on Friday, so I won't be updating then. Anyway, here's chapter 7 of Team Blast Burn! **

**Warning: The first half of this chapter, The dinner argument, DOES NOT happen in your game. I know how much you guys want to punch Loudred in the face but **

**~XOX~**

~Mess hall, Wigglytuff's guild~

When we got to the Mess hall in the Guild, everyone was already there.

"Hey!" Loudred screamed. "You're LATE! Do you not see how HUNGRY I am?"

"Man, can't you shut up for once?" Riolu muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Loudred screamed. Not wanting to be blood all over the floor, I said, "Riolu said, 'You're awesome Loudred!'"

"REALLY?" Loudred said. "No one has ever called me awesome before! Yeah! I'm AWESOME!"

"…Says you…" Sunflora muttered to herself.

When we got to our seats, Riolu whispered in my ear, "Thanks for that, I could have gotten my ears blasted out of my head!" "Let's EAT!" Loudred cried. We all started eating our gummis in a frenzy because the gummis were exactly how we liked them. I had red gummis, Riolu had Orange gummis, Loudred and Bidoof had white gummis. Corphish had blue gummis, and Sunflora had grass gummis. After we all finished our gummis, there was one last red gummi left. "Guys, I'm taking the last Red Gummi!" I said, reaching for it. I still wanted it. But then, stupid Loudred said, "Hell no, Vulpix, I'm taking it!" He swiped it out of my paws and raised it to his big mouth. "Loudred, what the hell?" I cried. Everyone turned to look at me. "That's MY red gummi! And my name isn't Vulpix! It's Kocchan!"

"Well, I saw it first!" Loudred said back. "Well, I announced it to everyone that I was going to take it!" I shot back. "Didn't you hear that?"

"Yeah, but too bad!" Loudred said.

"Chatot!" I called. But Chatot was too busy listening to Wigglytuff talk. "Sunflora, can you get Chatot for me?" I asked Sunflora. "I can't!" Sunflora responded. "If I interrupt them, Chatot will get mad!"

"…Great…" I muttered. "Loudred if you don't give me my red gummi back I swear to Arceus I will…"

"Do not say another word!" Chatot screamed. "What is going on here?"

"Loudred stole my red gummi!" I cried.

"I did NOT!" Loudred retorted.

"You did too!" I cried. "Right when I was about to take the gummi, you just stole it from me! Don't you know how hungry I am?" I cried.

"I'm HUNGRY too!" Loudred cried.

"Well, me and Riolu both caught an outlaw today, so I think I deserve the gummi because I caught an outlaw and all you did was sit on your fatass all day!" I retorted. "And anyway, didn't you have enough to eat?"

"Who care about that!" Loudred shouted. "I saw it first so it's mine!"

"No," Riolu spoke up. "Kocchan saw it first. I'm a witness!"

"You stupid Riolu, stay out of this!" Loudred shouted at Riolu.

"Why should I?" Riolu asked.

"Oh so you wanna get your ass kicked, huh?" Loudred demanded.

"No, I'm saying that Kocchan saw it first so I think she should get it." Riolu said.

"Okay, CHATOT!" Loudred screamed. "WHO saw it first?"

"All in favor of agreeing that Kocchan saw it first say Aye!" I said.

"AYE!" Everyone cried. Except Wigglytuff, who was eating his perfect apples like there was no tomorrow.

"All in favor of agreeing Loudred saw it first say AYE!" Loudred said.

Silence. I was sweating, hoping that I would win, so I said, "Those who oppose agreeing that Loudred saw it first say no."

"NO!" Everyone said.

"Loudred has a big mouth, and he's a big liar too!" Sunflora exclaimed. "I totally saw Kocchan reach for it, but Loudred stole it from her!"

"Hey hey!" Corphish said. "I saw Kocchan reach for it too!"

"Loudred, did you steal that red gummi?" Chatot said. "Because if you d-did-" Chatot paused for a moment to look at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff looked over, and asked, "Chatot? Did Loudred steal that red gummi?"

"N-no he didn't!" Chatot said.

"Yes he-" I started to say, but then Chatot clamped a wing over my mouth.

"Kocchan, don't say that Loudred stole it! Because if you did, it would be one scary moment!" Chatot cried.

"Why would it be scary?" I asked.

"Loudred!" Chatot called. "You may be excused from dinner!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Loudred cried, "WHY?"

"Because I said so!" Chatot said back. "Now GO!"

"Sweet mother of… " Loudred muttered as he went off to his room.

"And you guys can go too!" Chatot said, pointing to me and Riolu. "What? Why?" Me and Riolu asked. "Because you guys got into this fight anyway!" Chatot said. "There will be no fighting in this guild!"

"B-but, we didn't-" I started to say, but Chatot cut me off.

"Enough! You and Riolu! Bed! Now!" Chatot yelled.

_Life lesson number 1: NEVER mess with Chatot. _

~XOX~

~ Kocchan and Riolu's Crew room, Wigglytuff's guild~

"I can't believe we got in trouble for nothing!" Riolu cried. "No reason at all!"

"I know right! Chatot sucks!" I said in low voice, in case Chatot comes into the room.

It started to rain then, it was raining pretty hard.

"Oh, Kocchan!" Riolu said, "You know, it was raining the night before we met. I found you on the beach out cold the next morning. Do you remember anything about being cold on the beach?"

"_Ehh, probably not…" _I thought. "_Yes, there was a storm, but how did I end up unconscious out there? Nope. Can't remember a thing." _

"Looks like it won't be easy." Riolu said. "Try to remember a little at a time. Anyway, we have to get up early tomorrow, so let's sleep."

We got to sleep quickly.

BLAM! Thunder crashed and lighting flash. I shivered. Why? Because I was scared of thunderstorms. When I was a human, I loved them, but now….

"Kocchan," Riolu called. _The hell? He was still awake?_

"W-what?" I asked.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Riolu asked me.

_How the hell did he know?_

"No!" I said. "What am I? A Torchic?"

"You are, aren't you!" Riolu said.

"Yes.." I said in a small voice.

"It's okay, Kocchan." Riolu said, "Come closer to me, and you'll be safe."

"H-hell no!" I cried. "This is no honeymoon!"

"Oh shut up and just do it." Riolu retorted.

"Fine…" I sighed. I moved my bed closer to Riolu's then I laid my head on his chest

and went to sleep.

_A few hours later _

"Hey Kocchan," Riolu whispered. "You still awake?"

_Seriously, I need to sleep!_

"I've been thinking it over since it happened." Riolu continued. "That strange dream you had, Kocchan, maybe it has to do with your personality. I don't know any other Vulpix who dream of the future."

_Huh? What does he mean?_

"…And I've never heard of a human suddenly turning into a Pokemon either. That's why I think those two events are connected.

_The key to unlocking my memory… Was it in that dream? But even if that were true, how does it relate to anything else?_

"I don't know how you were like as a human, Kocchan." Riolu said. "But I think you were a good person. Anyway, it was your dream that helped us catch Drowzee."

_Bad Pokemon? Oh! That reminds me of what Chatot said, That the growing number of Pokemon has been caused by time getting jacked up._

"You know, time is getting jacked up, bit by bit all over the world. No one knows why, but everyone seems to think that the Time Gears are involved." said Riolu .

_Time Gears?_

"They say that time gears are hidden in secret places around the world." Riolu explained. "Like in a forest, or a lake in an underground cavern, I even heard there is one inside a volcano!"

_Just let me sleep!_

"Time Gears are very important. Each one protects time and keeps time flowing in that area." Continued Riolu. "But what happens if that area loses it's Time Gear? I don't really know the answer to that question. But I think if a Time Gear is stolen, all time in that area will stop. That's why even the worst criminals make sure to never mess with the Time Gears."

XOX~

~Meanwhile, at Treeshroud Forest~

A pokemon named Grovyle was running through the rain. He seemed to be going to the Time gear. "Is-is it really, a Time gear?" Grovyle asked himself. "Oh yes it is! But this is only the first of many. I must have them all!" Then… He STOLE the Time Gear!

~XOX~

~ Wigglytuff's guild~

_The next morning…_

"HEY! LOVE BIRDS! WAKE UP!" Loudred's annoying scream came through the room.

"Ugh…" I stammered.

We ran into the main hall.

"..AND…THREE!" Everyone screamed. "SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Everyone listen up." Chatot said, "I have an important announcement to make. At Treeshroud forest, time has apparently stopped."

"….WHAT?" We cried.

"Eek! What did you say?" Sunflora demanded.

"You're saying time has stopped?" Corphish asked. "Hey hey hey…"

"That's right." Chatot said. "At Treeshroud forest, time has come to a standstill. No winds blow, the clouds are motionless, dewdrops on leaves won't fall, they just stay there, suspended. In Treeshroud forest, time has truly stopped."

"T-time has stopped?" Dugtrio cried.

"How could something this awful happen?" Sunflora asked.

"Why has time stopped in Treeshroud forest?" Chatot wondered. "It's because…. Treeshroud forest's Time Gear was…. Stolen!"

"Huh?" Bidoof shrilled.

"The Time Gear was…. S-stolen?" Dugtrio asked.

"It's hard to believe that anyone would steal a Time Gear." Chatot said. "But if one could be stolen, the other ones could be in danger. Officer Magnazone asked us to notify him if we see any suspicious characters. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all. Now let's get to work!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone cried.

"Oh, Kocchan and Riolu, come here." Chatot said.

We walked over.

"What now…?" Riolu asked.

"You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee! So! You will be assigned to a mission that's worthy of an exploration team."

"Hooray!" Riolu said happily.

"Let me see your wonder map." Chatot said.

"We would like you to investigate Waterfall Cave." Chatot explained. "There might be a cave hidden behind that waterfall. And that's where you come in. I want you to investigate and see what's there. That's all, do you understand?"

"Yes!" Me and Riolu said.

"Okay, then off you go!" Chatot said.

~XOX~

**A long chapter….. 1,904 words… Longest I've ever written… Please review, NO FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	8. Waterfall Cave! New Team Member!

**PMD: Team Blast Burn ch. 8: The Waterfall Cave! New Member?**

**Hey! Sup! It's LyraGlaceonVulpix!**

**I HEARD! CHEREN AND BIANCA ARE RETURNING IN POKEMON B2/W2! CHEREN WILL BE A GYM LEADER! OMFG ! AND MORE! MISTY, BROCK, ERIKA, GREEN, GIOVANNI, LANCE, LT. SURGE, VOLKNER, AND STEVEN WILL APPEAR IN A BATTLE FACILITY RAN BY CYNTHIA! IT'S CALLED WORLD TOURTAMENT! OMG OMG **

**Anyway…. ** **I got Ch. 3 of Betrayal up! So Read it, please? :) Ah, the disclaimer! Kocchan, why don't you do it? **

**Kocchan: LyraGlaceonVulpix DOES NOT own Pokemon, or it's characters. This is her edited version of the PMD 2 storyline and with more romantic hints between me and Riolu! *Fangirl scream* **

**Me: That's the spirit, Kocchan! **

**~XOX~**

Treasure Town~

Me and Riolu were walking outside the guild, we were looking for the waterfall that supposedly had a cave, but it was talking a long time.

"So, where is this Waterfall?" I asked Riolu.

"That's what we're finding out." Riolu said back.

"If you guys are looking for that big waterfall," A Lotad that was walking the other way said. "You guys are walking the wrong way! Let me show you!" Lotad began walking the way he was going. When he saw that me and Riolu weren't walking with him, he turned around and said to us, "Come on!" I looked at Riolu, who shrugged, so we went with Lotad.

~XOX~

~ Outside Waterfall Cave~

Lotad led us to a huge waterfall, and said to us, "Here is the waterfall, enjoy!" He left.

"Okay, this is the Waterfall that supposedly has a secret." Riolu said. "Hm, Kocchan? Are you listening?"

I wasn't listening. All I was thinking about how that water would crush me, bring me down into the ocean and kill me. I shivered.

"Well, I'm going in then." Riolu said. He tried to go into the waterfall, but it went down so fast, that it sent him flying! "Ow!" Riolu cried in pain. "Damn! That water's coming down hard! Try getting close to the waterfall, Kocchan, unless you're _afraid._"

"Shut up!" I retorted. "I'm NOT afraid." I tried to go into the waterfall, but, like Riolu, I was sent flying too!

"S-shit, that water really is coming down hard.." I muttered.

"See! I knew it would knock you down too." Riolu said. "If you were to jump into thos waterfall, you would be battered and would have drowned. Where should we even start looking, Kocchan?"

But then, I felt really dizzy all of a sudden. "_I-I've felt this before.." _I thought. "_This-this dizziness again.."_

In the vision

_A shadowy Pokemon was at the waterfall. It seemed to be jumping into the waterfall. The Pokemon took a running step, then it ran into the Waterfall. There was a cave behind the waterfall!_

End Of Vision~

_Wh-what was that? I saw something… But what did I just see? _

"Kocchan!" Riolu said to me. "Is something wrong?"

"I had another vision." I explained. "I saw a shadowy Pokemon go into the waterfall. And yes, there is a hidden cave behind this waterfall."

"Really," Riolu said, "But that water is coming down really heavily. Imagine if there were a solid cliff behind that. Damn, that would HURT! If we tried to jump through that, we'd be pounded badly!"

"Will you shut up for one second, Riolu?" I asked. "I really think that there's something behind this cave, you've got to believe me!"

"Fine," Riolu said. "I'm putting my faith in you, Kocchan!" (I blushed when he said that.) "Yes! I believe in you Kocchan!" Riolu continued. "Ready?"

"Ready!" I said. _I hope I won't die going into that waterfall… _

"If I fail to leap through that waterfall at full speed,, I'll.." Riolu muttered to himself, then he shook his head. "No! I gotta be brave now! If I'm leaping through, I have to do it without hesitating. Be brave, be the bravest ever! Ready for this, Kocchan?"

"Yes.." I said for the millionth time. "Three! Two, one!" Riolu cried. "JUMP!"

~In Waterfall Cave~

SPLASH! We ran into the waterfall, only to land in a cave.

"Where are we…?" Riolu wondered. "Oh my Arceus! This is a cave! You were right, Kocchan!"

"Have I ever not been right?" I asked, smirking.

"Lets see what secrets this cave holds!" Riolu said happily.

We went inside. When we got inside, there was water and a lot of water type pokemon.

"What's with this place?" I asked. "There're all water type Pokemon! Doesn't Chatot know I hate water types?"

"Will you NOT complain every time we go into a dungeon, Kocchan?" Riolu said back. "It's getting so annoying."

"Ah, behind you!" I cried.

"What?" Riolu turned around. There was a Surskit behind him, and it used Quick Attack on Riolu. Riolu dodged and then Surskit hit the wall!

"Ow ow ow…" Surskit cried, holding her head with one of her legs. Riolu ran over to Surskit and asked, "Are you okay?" Surskit looked into his eyes and was stunned. Those big, red eyes of his…

"Um, are you listening?" Riolu asked Surskit.

"Oh!" Surskit said. "Sorry. My name is Mizu."

"Okay," Riolu said. He looked over and saw me standing there. Just standing there. "Oh! I forgot, Kocchan! She's the leader of Team Blast Burn. She's over there. Why don't you meet her?"

"Hello…Kocchan." Mizu said, shaking my paw. "Kocchan's a weird name." She smirked. "For a _Vulpix._"

_What? She thinks I'M weird? Well, just because a Vulpix has a human name doesn't mean I'm weird. _

I faked a smile and said, "Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too, Mizu."

"What are you guys doing?" Mizu asked us.

"We're exploring this place." Riolu explained. "Chatot told us to bring back a treasure."

"Yeah!" I added in. "I don't like water types, but I was forced into this anyway."

Mizu glared at me and asked Riolu, "So… I know this is a little sudden, but can I come?"

_No! I already know Mizu doesn't like me, so what is she trying to do? _

"Sure!" Riolu said. "You can join."

_Idiot! You're supposed to confirm with ME first. I'm the team leader, remember? _

"Okay, let's go!" Mizu said. Riolu and Mizu were talking, and I was lagging behind. But, if you looked closely, Surskit was hanging on Riolu's shoulder! I was steamed. Why is Mizu so attracted to Riolu? I gasped. She couldn't…. she had a crush on Riolu, didn't she! Well, screw her! I know! I'll just fake being nice to her and get rid of her later on.

~XOX~

Me, Mizu and Riolu finally reached a room with a lot of gems. There even was a huge gem at the back! "Wow, look at the huge gem at the back!" Riolu said happily. "Wow, it is huge!" I cried. "No shit, sherlock. He just said that." Mizu said, glaring at me. "You don't have to be so mean."

"What's with you guys?" Riolu asked, trying to move the gem. "Ugh, it's stuck! It won't budge. Kocchan, do you want to try moving it?"

"Okay!" I said, going towards the big gem, but Mizu pushed me out of the way. "What the hell?" I cried. Mizu said, "I'll move it for you, Riolu!" She tried to move itm but ti was stuck when she tried to. "Ugh, this really is stuck isn't it." She said. "Kocchan, why don't you try."

I walked up to the gem and tried to move it, but same as Mizu and Riolu, no luck. "_Ugh!" _I thought. _I can't move it_!

"No luck for you, either, Kocchan?" Riolu asked. "Don't give up! If we try hard enough, we'll get some kind of result! I'll try again!"

Riolu went up towards the gem. He tried to pull it out again. But then…

_Oh no… It's-It's the dizziness again…. _

~Vision~

_The same shadowy Pokemon I saw in my other vision was trying to pull out the gem. It didn't work. So the Pokemon pushed the gem! And a flood of water came and swept the shadowy Pokemon somewhere…._

~End of Vision~

_But that was…! _

Riolu was still trying to pull out the gem. "Shit, I can't seem to get it out.." Riolu sighed.

"Why not try pushing it?" Mizu asked.

"Mizu, you idiot!" I cried.

"That's a great idea" Riolu said. He pushed the gem.

"No!" I cried. "Don't push it!"

Suddenly, a tremor started. It got bigger and bigger. Then, a flood of water came and swept us!

**~XOX~**

~Hot Spring~

First, we were at a waterfall cave, and now a hot spring? This is just weird…

When we woke up, Riolu asked, "Where are we?"

"Hey," A Teddiursa asked us. "Are you okay? You came out from nowhere!"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the Hot Spring." Teddiursa said.

"What? Hot Spring?" Mizu asked.

A pokemon that looked like a turtle with smoke coming out of its back came up and said, "Indeed! This is the Hot Spring. Many Pokemon visit here. Tell me Youngster, Do you have map?"

"A map?" I asked. "If you mean our wonder map, yes, we have one.."

"Unfold it for me." Torkoal said. When I unfolded the map, Torkoal said, "You are here." He pointed to the Hot Spring. "The waterfall cave is over here." He pointed to the waterfall icon on the map.

"Arceus! Do you see that Kocchan and Mizu?" Riolu asked. "The water carried us all the way here."

"Oh my Arceus! It was the water that carried you all this way?" Torkoal asked, surprised. "What a long journey that must have been! Let the hot spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home. "Yay!" We all cheered.

~XOX~

~Wigglytuff's guild~

"Let's see if I have this all straight." Chatot said. "Behind the waterfall, there really is a cave, in the back there was a huge gem and when you pushed on the gem, it triggered a trap, and surprisingly, you were rushed off to the distant Hot Spring? Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it," Riolu said, "It was disappointing that we couldn't bring back the gem."

"No way!" Chatot said. "It was a huge discovery! And the presence of the cave, no one knew about that before now!"

"Yay we made a discovery!" Mizu and Riolu said happily.

_When I had those dizzy spells, that shadow of a Pokemon I saw, there's no mistaking it. It was Wiglytuff!_

"The guildmaster must be told!" Chatot exclaimed. "This is a HUGE discovery!"

"…You know," I spoke up. "Wigglytuff could have been at that place before."

"Aw, way to ruin it Kocchan.." Mizu said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," I said back.

"Hell no," Chatot said. "If that were true, the guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate that place!

"But I know that Wigglytuff was there! I knew it!" I insisted.

"Fine.. since you insist, I'll comfirm it with the guildmaster." Chatot sighed.

_A few minutes later _

"So, how did it go?" Riolu asked.

"When I asked Wigglytuff, he said, 'Oh memories, sweet memories, YOOOM…TAH!'"

_Never, ever say 'YOOM-TAH!' Again, Chatot!_

"…Then he danced around a bit. Then he said, 'Yes, yes! If I think hard, maybe I did go there once!' That sums it up. He has already been to Waterfall Cave." Continued Chatot.

"Oh, way to ruin it Kocchan," Mizu said again.

"Will you shut up for once?" I cried.

"Why don't YOU?" Mizu said back.

"Who's that with you?" Chatot asked, pointing to Mizu.

"This is our new recuit, Mizu!" Riolu said happily.

"No, she's not joining the team." I said quietly.

"Can she join the team?" Riolu asked.

"…I'll have to think about it." Chatot said. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah!" Mizu cried, hugging Riolu.

I felt angry all of a sudden, I wanted to kill Mizu right there, she was hugging Riolu. Oh well, at least I don't have to see her again until tomorrow. I stomped off to the mess hall.

~XOX~

~Kocchan's and Riolu's crew room, Wigglytuff's guild~

"What's with you Kocchan?" Riolu wanted to know. "You haven't been talking to me ever since we came back to the guild. What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? Mizu is the problem, that's what. One, you didn't ask for MY permission for her to join the team, and she hates my guts! _

"I hate Mizu.." I confessed. "I hate her so much…"

"Why?" Riolu asked. "She seems really nice."

"….You don't understand…" I whispered before I went to sleep.

~XOX~

Oh oh oh! Someone's a TSUNDERE!

How did it go? Long, no? Please guys, no flames.

~LyraGlaceonVulpix 


	9. Enter Team Skull! Spinda's Café!

**PMD: Team Blast Burn ch9 - Enter Team Skull! Spinda's Café!**

**Sup! LyraGlaceonVulpix here! I have more news on Pokemon Black and White 2! Well, I'll tell you later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**~XOX~**

Kocchan's and Riolu's crew room, Wigglytuff's guild~

_That night…._

_Damn, today was so exhausting.. I should get to sleep early…_

"We went through a lot today…" Riolu said. "But it was fun for me!"

_What was fun? Talking to Mizu? _

"Yeah, and there was that huge letdown, but I thought I was going to explode from anticipation and excitement! It made me realize that I made the right decision of joining a rescue team!" Riolu continued happily. "One day, I'll solve the mystery of my relic fragment. If my dream came true, I'd faint from too much happiness! Haha!"

_Shut your yap and let me sleep!_

"…But seriously, thanks, Kocchan." Riolu said.

_What? _

"I can explore because of you, Kocchan. I'm the biggest Torchic around, and I even managed to work up the courage! And it was all because you were with me, Kocchan." Riolu said. "Really, thanks!"

"You're welcome.." I whispered.

Just when I was getting to sleep, Riolu exclaimed, "Oh yeah!"

"What now, Riolu..?" I questioned.

"I noticed something about your dizzy spells. You always seem to be touching something when they happen."

…_.Riolu's right! When I heard Azurill's scream, I was touching his apple! And Drowzee bumped into me… And that waterfall, and when I touched that crystal! He's right! Whenever I touch something, I see something connected to it…right?_

"One more thing, don't kill me please." Riolu said. "When we rescued Azurill, you had a vision of the future…"

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Then you saw Wigglytuff going into the cave right? So that means you saw a vision of the past!" Riolu finished. "In other words, you can see something's past or future if you touch something! So that could be a special ability! You can use it in lots of different ways!"

"I could use it for plotting Mizu's death!" I said out loud. When I realized I was talking out loud, I said, "SHIT!"

"…What do you mean by, 'plotting Mizu's death', Kocchan?" Riolu wondered.

"Never mind. It was just an idea to me." I said flatly. "I'm going to sleep! Night!" I cried. Just when I was going to get settled in my bed, Chatot came into our room.

"Can't I get any sleep?" I cried.

"Calm down, Vulpix!" Chatot said. "The guildmaster wants to see you two right away."

~XOX~

~Guildmaster's office, Wigglytuff's guild~

"Guildmaster," Chatot announced. "I've brought Team BlastBurn!"

"…Uh, Guildmaster?" Chatot asked, (Is he thinking about erotic things again?)

Then Wigglytuff turned around. "Hiya!" He said in a happy manner.

"Arceus!" Riolu jumped. "You gotta stop turning around like that."

"We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!" Wigglytuff said happily.

"An, expedition?" Riolu asked.

"Yes! The guild will explore somewhere far, far away!" Chatot said, excited.

"Are we going to Casino Night Zone?" I asked, getting all excited all of a sudden.

Everyone just looked at me in shock. Something tells me that I just said something unusual.. "Casino Night Zone? What the hell is that?" Riolu questioned.

Chatot ignored us and went on. "It's much harder than exploring out nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We choose carfully which guild members go on the expedition."

"Wow, awesome!" Riolu and I screamed.

"Usually, we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members." Wigglytuff explained. "But you two are working so hard! So we're making a special expedition this time! We decided to include you two as candidates for the expedition!" Wigglytuff started dancing.

"Really?" I cried. "This is getting awesome!"

"Hey!" Chatot interrupted. "You guys haven't been chosen as expedition members yet. The expedition is still a long time away. If you fail to do good work before then, or fight with any of the guild members…(Chatot shot me a stern look) "You cannot be expected to be selected for the expedition."

"I'm sure you two can do it! Try hard!" Wigglytuff cried.

"YEAH!" Riolu and I cried, giving each other a high five.

**~XOX~**

My sleep, once again, was interrupted by freaking Loudred.

"YOU TWO! WAKE UP NOW! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Loudred's annoying scream filled the room again.

"Wh-who?" I asked sleepily.

"GET YOUR ASSES UP AND INTO THE MAIN HALL!" Loudred screamed.

~**XOX~ **

"…As I was explaining, there is a lake far to the east." Chatot continued. "There are many aspects that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And that's why, the guild will mount a full expedition soon!"

This got everyone going. There were a lot of woos and hoots and hollers and…. Loudred.

"An EXPEDITON?" Loudred screamed. "YES!"

"An expedition ,you say?" Bidoof asked. "Oh yes please! Yes siree!"

"Hey hey hey! So that means you'll be picking expedition members from all of us again, right?" Corphish asked.

"Yes!" Chatot said, "Over the next few days, we'll choose the most worthy apprentices. If you fail to do good work, or fight with any of the guild members…(I glared at Loudred.) You cannot be selected for the expedition. Everyone, work hard so you can be chosen!"

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Sunflora cried.

"Okay everyone, back to work as usual!" Chatot cried.

"HOORAY!" Everyone screamed. Everyone went to do what they had to do.

"Ah, Kocchan and Riolu, come here." Chatot called.

"…Yes?" Riolu asked.

"Today your job is to look at the outlaw notice board. That'll do for today!" Chatot commanded. But then Diglett screamed, "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Loudred yelled.

"The footprint is Surkit's! The footprint is Surskit's!" Diglett answered.

"Aw shit.." I muttered, "Mizu."

**~XOX~**

Riolu and I went upstairs to the job notice board only to find the same Pokemon that attacked Riolu and stole his Relic Fragment, Koffing and Zubat. But good thing we got it back.

"Hey!" Riolu cried to Koffing and Zubat, "You're the idiots that tried to steal my fragment!"

"You guys?" Zubat screamed. "Why are you here?"

"We're an exploration team." Riolu said.

"Why else would we be here?" I asked.

"Woah-ho-ho!" Koffing laughed. "I'll have you know that we're an exploration team too!"

"The hell? You're an exploration team?" I cried. "And after stealing Riolu's relic fragment too.."

"Anyway, why would you be here?" Koffing asked.

"We wanted to become exploration members." I explained. "That's why we're here!"

"Whaat?" Koffing cried.

"You REALLY wanted to become a real-deal exploration member?" Zubat asked. Then they pulled Riolu aside. "You, come with us for a few seconds."

Just then Mizu entered. She saw Zubat and Koffing talking to Riolu and me just standing there and asked. "What's going on?"

"Shut up," I said. "Just watch."

"Now don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way," Koffing said. "You should forget about being on an exploration team!"

"Why?" Riolu questioned.

"You're timid." Zubat continued for Koffing. "You scare easily. A Scaredy –Skitty like you shouldn't be on a exploration team.

"But," Riolu said, walking over to me and Mizu, "It's true that I'm timid, but that's why I'm training! So I can overcome me shortcomings! Even now, I'm working hard so I can be picked for the guild's expedition!"

_Riolu, you and your big mouth. _

"Oh, an expedition, you say?" Koffing asked.

"Haha! Only effort gets you that far, but all of it counts on talent. Pure talent. You won't get picked for the expedition party if you don't have that." Zubat said.

"You're one to talk!" I interrupted. "You talk about talent, but what talent do you have? You're so weak, that we beat you at Beach Cave, bitches!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! That's because we didn't have the chief with us." Koffing scoffed.

"Chief?" Riolu, Mizu and I both said. How come I wasn't informed of this before?

"That's right." Zubat said. "Our exploration team, team Skull has three members. The chief is damn TALENTED!"

"If he were around, he's snap you like a Soodowoodo." Koffing scoffed. "Speaking of him, I can smell him right now!"

"Smell?" I wondered.

An incredibly fat Pokemon with purple whiskers and a bad smell, named Skunktank, came down the ladder chute. Mizu was in the way. "Get out of my way!" Skunktank cried. The spray was about to hit Mizu, but then guess what happened? She used me as her freaking shield!

The spray hit me, it smelled so BAD! "Eww!" I cried. The spray was so strong, it sent me flying and I fainted!

"Haha! Kocchan's down!" Mizu laughed. _Shut up, stupid bitch._

"Are you okay, Kocchan?" Riolu cried. "What's this disgusting smell? I smells worse than a Gloom's honey!"

The smell flowed off to Sunflora and Corphish. "Eeek! It smells like rotten cheese!" Sunflora cried, holding her nose.

"That is foul, yes siree!" Bidoof cried.

"Hey hey! My eyes are burning!" yelled Corphish.

"Skunktank made his way over to Koffing and Zubat, but saw Riolu standing in the way and cried, "Move it! Or do you want to end up like that wimp over there?"

"Sorry! I'll move!" Riolu cried.

"Did you two sniff out any jobs that are worth the cash?" Skunktank asked them.

"No but, there's something else!" Koffing cried.

"It's huge.." Zubat added. Koffing and Zubat whispered into Skunktank's ear.

"An expedition you say?" Skunktank cried. "That sounds tasty.."

"Right?" Koffing asked. Zubat agreed. "Okay boys, let's get out of here. We need to do some plotting!" Skunktank said. "We're leaving."

As they left, Koffing glared at everyone else and said, "The hell are you all staring at? This isn't a public performance!" Everyone went back to talking to whoever they were talking to.

"See you around, Torchic!" Zubat mocked. They left.

Meanwhile, Mizu was going to ask Riolu a question, but Riolu ran over to me, "Kocchan! Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Kocchan?" Riolu cried. "Please, answer me!"

This time, everyone crowded over to take a look.

"Oh my gosh! Does anyone know CPR?" Sunflora cried. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I-I only know mouth-to-mouth…" Riolu stammered, blushing.

"Then DO IT!" Sunflora exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Riolu sighed. He turned me over on his back and got on top of me, and raised his mouth to mine. To force me to breathe. Before he did that, I woke up. "Riolu?" I asked. "What are you doing?" Riolu blushed and got off of me quickly.

"It's nothing, Kocchan!" He shot back.

_I don't believe you!_

**~XOX~**

"Now that's done," Mizu said, "What's this expedition I'm hearing? Can I come?"

"Haha! You'll have to ask Chatot on that." I said. "It's a Guild-_exclusive _expedition. So that means you and your blue ass can't come! Haha!"

"Is Riolu a non-guild member?" Mizu asked.

"No, he's not." I answered.

"Was I asking you?" Mizu retorted.

"Just shut up, Okay?" I said back. "Even if you were a guild member, you still wouldn't be allowed to go on the expedition because you'll slow everyone down!"

"Are you calling me slow?" Mizu cried.

"I'd say no but that would be lying." I stated clearly.

"Wanna go, bitch?" Mizu demanded.

"Oh, it's on!" I cried. Just then, Chatot came downstairs. "What's on?" He asked. "Get back to work!"

_Whew! That was close… _I thought.

XOX

After Me and Riolu got a job from the outlaw notice board, we went off to Mt. Bristle. Mizu tagged along too, sadly. As we were walking towards Mt. Bristle, two Pokemon named Wynaut and Wobbufet were standing there. Then they walked towards us.

"Oh!" Wynaut cried. "A customer, is it not? The new café , Spinda's Café, is now open! This wonderful shop is flowing with hopes and dreams, is it not?"

"Hopes and dreams? What are you talking about?" Riolu wondered.

"That's right!" Wobbufett said happily.

"Hey, why don't you three come in? Don't be shy!" Wynaut said. He began to push us towards the shop.

XOX~

~Inside Spinda's Café ~

"Wow, this place is huge!" I cried.

"We can see that." Mizu said back.

"No one was talking to you." I said calmly.

A pokemon that looked like a teddy bear with her eyes all swirly, walked towards us. Her walk was swirly too! _Is she drunk?_

"Hello, and welcome to Spinda's Café!" Spinda said. "I'm Spinda. I'm the owner of this Café. This is a Café for explorers who enjoy finding new things every day and who are constantly challenging themselves."

"A café… for explorers?" Mizu asked, puzzled.

"That's right!" Spinda said. "Today is our grand opening! Please allow me to show you across the premises." She walked us to a juice bar. "This is the Juice Bar." Spinda explained. "If you're tired of eating and you want a drink instead, you can just ask me and I'll use my mad skills to make your gummis and apples into juices~"

"Cool! So we can make Blue Gummi juice!" Mizu cried.

"No shit!" I said. "She just said that!"

"You don't have to be mean to me." Mizu said. "I just got here yesterday."

"You're one to talk!" I shot back.

"Moving along!" Spinda cried. She suddenly slapped us on our backs and pushed us towards the next facility.

"This is the centerpiece of our café, the recycle shop." Spinda explained. "I'll bet that you have items in the Kangaskan storage and you have little use for, right?"

"Well, not really," I said.

"I have a bag of explosives.." Riolu whispered. "Just for emergencies only. Who knows? A Riolu needs them too, you know."

"Why do you have a bag of EXPLOSIVES?" I screamed.

"….Just because…" Riolu said uncomfortably.

"….Anyway, Spinda continued. "Sometimes you have to throw out your extra items to make room..."

Spinda, Wynaut and Wobbuffet threw back their heads and cried, "ISN'T THAT WASTEFUL? There could be explorers in need of those wasted items of yours! That's why we established this facility. You can bring your wasted items and trade them for what you want. How does that sound?" Spinda asked. "If you have a lot of items you don't need, come to our recycle shop, okay? Good-bye now!"

~XOX~

~Outside Wigglytuff's guild~

"You know, we should go out there more often!" I cried. "That place looks like fun!"

Riolu and Mizu were staring at me. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" I cried.

"Hey, Kocchan," Riolu asked. "Let's not do our job today. I mean, it's already sunset, and Chatot's expecting us right now."

"Yeah! Let's go inside~" I said.

~XOX~

~Mess hall, Wigglytuff's guild~

"I sure hope nothing happens like it did with Loudred…" I sighed. Sure nothing was going to happen, but then, just as I took my first bite into my red gummi…

"Hellooo!" A familiar voice cried. Mizu!

"Not you again!" I cried.

Mizu walked over to where me and Riolu were sitting, pushed me on the floor, and got into my seat. "H-hey! That's my seat!" I cried.

"Kocchan, Why are you on the floor?" Chatot asked me.

"It wasn't my fault!" I cried. "Mizu pushed me!"

"Get up and find another seat." Chatot said.

"But she pushed me!" I whined.

"FIND ANOTHER SEAT! OR NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Chatot squawked.

"I'm not hungry." I said. "Goodnight." I walked off to bed, feeling more depressed than ever.

~XOX~

~Kocchan's and Riolu's guild room, Wigglytuff's guild~

"Hey, Kocchan," Riolu said as he walked into the room.

_Stupid , freaking, four-legged Surskit!_ I thought. _She got me in trouble for no reason! And it was all because she wanted to sit next to Riolu! Ugh, I'll get her back. And that's not a threat. It's a PROMISE. _

"You asleep, Kocchan?" Riolu asked.

"Not really, just thinking about something.." I said awkwardly.

"About what?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" I cried. "Absolutely nothing."

"Well, I got you a red gummi from the dinner table in case you wanted to eat it." Riolu explained. "You know, you said you weren't hungry, but your face from when you left the dinner table made it look like you were hungry." He handed the gummi to me.

"Th-thank you." I said, accepting it and eating it.

"Night~!" I said after I was finished. "Thanks for the gummi!"

"She looks cute when she's blushing…" Riolu thought to himself. He chuckled and went to sleep.

**~XOX~**

**2 Chapters combined into one…. Ugh it did take me a long time… **

**Please, review! No FLAMES! **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **

**XOXOXOX**


	10. Kocchan's past

**PMD: Team Blast Burn ch 10- Kocchan's past**

**LyraGlaceonVulpix here! Just to let you know, I won't update Betrayal until I get some reviews for chapter 3! (I don't have an idea for chapter four anyway…) Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it's characters, or any of that. **

**Enjoy! xo **

**~XOX~**

"Hey! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred's annoying scream cam through the room, which meant it was morning. Arceus, I hate Loudred's scream so much!

"Morning Kocchan.." Riolu stammered.

When we reached the main hall, Chatot had a surprising announcement for us.

**~XOX~**

Main Hall, Wigglytuff;s guild~

"Before we get to work today…." Chatot explained. "Let me introduce our new allies."

All the pokemon were surprised. You could hear stuff like, "New apprentices?" and "I wonder what kind of Pokemon they will be!" And Loudred said, "I hope they won't be as stupid as Kocchan is!"

"Hey! You better watch that big mouth of yours!" I shot back.

"Over here please!" Chatot called. Suddenly, a really, really bad smell filled the air. It was the same as yesterday!

"Holy mother of Darkrai! What STINKS?" Loudred screamed.

"It smells like rotten cheese! Ewww!" Sunflora cried.

"Yup, yup! That is foul, yes siree!" Bidoof cried.

Just then, Skunktank and his gang came down the ladder. "It's those guys again!" Riolu whispered loudly. "I know right?" I cried. "First Mizu, and now THIS!"

"I'm Koffing! Whoa- ho-ho!" Koffing cried.

"Heh-heh-heh! I'm Zubat. Glad to meet you." Zubat said.

"I'm Skunktank! Remember it." Skunktank scoffed. He pointed to me and Riolu. "Especially you two wimps! Chaw-haw-haw!"

"What?" Chatot asked, surprised. "You guys already know each other? That simplifies things! These three aren't joining us as apprentices, they will be joining our expedition to lend us their assistance."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Riolu cried.

"Why are you so shocked, Riolu?" Chatot wanted to know.

"It's nothing, Chatot sir." Skunktank said. "That little one always overreacts to everything."

"….Very well then." Said Chatot. "Anyway, Wigglytuff has made his decision. He decided that having these new pokemon taking part in the expedition will make us stronger. However, it will be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to begin working right away.. So, we decided that Team Skull will live with us for a few days."

_At least it's not Mizu! _

Loudred whispered to Corphish, "…Doesn't Chatot think something stinks about this? Like, for real?"

"Ewwww, How can the guild master stand this?" Sunflora asked. "Skunktank almost killed Kocchan!"

"I sure hope this expedition ends soon, yup yup!" Bidoof said.

"Well, at least it's not Mizu!" I cried. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What, you mean that Surskit who made you her shield and she almost killed you?" Asked Sunflora.

"Yes, I hate her." I whispered to her so Chatot didn't hear.

"All right everyone!" Chatot said happily. "Let's get back to work!"

"….Yay…." Everyone said sarcastically, fist pumping weakly.

"What the-? Where is your usual spirit?" Chatot asked worriedly.

"You've got to be freaking kidding ME!" Loudred screamed. "This STINKS! How do you expect us to be cheerful when-" Suddenly, an earthquake started. Wigglytuff was looking really sad. It looked like he was going to explode! Oh, no!

"YOOOOOM…." Wigglytuff grunted. "YOOOOOOOOOM…"

"No!" Chatot cried. "The guildmaster… his rage is building! If he gets angry, it's over for all of us! Everyone! Be cheerful even though it hurts!"

"YAY!" Everyone cried, putting fake smiles on. Everyone walked away to do what they had to do.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Nice meeting you." Skunktank said. He left along with Zubat and Koffing.

"Urk! Team Skull seems suspicious for sure.." Riolu said, "I don't know what they may be scheming, but we better be careful, Kocchan."

"Right!" I said. Just then Mizu came falling down the ladder. "Shit!" She cried. "Why does this happen to me? Oh, hey, Riolu!"

_Bitch, do you not see me? _

"Hi, Mizu!" Riolu said happily. "We're supposed to do jobs on the outlaw notice board. Wanna come?"

"Oh sure!" Cried Mizu.

"….Damn you, Mizu…" I said to myself. _First Team Skull, and now this? _

"Tch, someone's jealous…" Loudred muttered, walking past me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed. "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN I CAN!" Loudred screamed. "WELL BRING IT ON!" Loudred was actually screaming, and that's bad because it's louder than his normal voice.

"You're hurting my EARS!" Chatot interrupted. "Get back to work, now!"

"….Fine…" Loudred and I said. Loudred went back to sentry duty and I went to the outlaw notice board to find Riolu and Mizu, but they weren't there.

"Where are they?"I wondered.

"They're outside." Said Chimecho. "They're in the Café, waiting for you. You'd better go check it out."

"Okay, thanks, Chimecho!" I cried.

**~XOX~**

~In Spinda's Café~

I ran out of the guild and went into the Café, and sure enough, found Riolu, but no Mizu. _Yes!_

"Hey," I asked. "Where's Mizu?" _Is she dead?_

"No, She's getting our drinks." Riolu replied. "Tell me something, from two nights ago… Why do you hate Mizu?"

"Because she's annoying!" I said back. "And she hates me."

"Why does she hate you?" Asked Riolu.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm a Vulpix?" I replied. "Anyway, how come you guys came without me?"

"Because Mizu wanted to-" Riolu started to say, but then Mizu came back. "Hey Riolu, I'm back!" She looked at me and said, "Oh, _hey,_ Kocchan. Why are you here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I'm part of Team Blast Burn. I'm the leader."

"_Oh,_" Mizu said sarcastically. "You're the leader, huh? Now I know why she's so spoiled." She muttered.

"What was THAT?" I screamed.

"Oh nothing, you spoiled little _Vulpix._" Mizu taunted.

"Bitch, I swear to Arceus I will-" I started to say, but Riolu grabbed me and Mizu by the legs and pulled us out of the café.

Outside Wigglytuff's Guild

"Do you two have to fight every single damn time?" Asked Riolu.

"It's Vulpix's fault." Mizu said flatly.

"No, it's YOUR fault!" I shot back. "And don't call me Vulpix, you brat!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Mizu spat out.

"No, why don't you?" I cried, getting angry.

"Why don't both of you?" Riolu interrupted. "We have to go to Mt. Britsle to catch an outlaw we forgot to yesterday! So let's move it!"

~Mt. Bristle~

"Okay, so where's that Starly we're supposed to capture?" Mizu asked.

"Up your ass…" I muttered.

"No, it's up YOURS!" Mizu argued.

"Damn, you're worse than Team Skull!" I cried. "At least I have friends, unlike you!"

"Who's your best friend?" Mizu taunted. "Riolu?"

_Well, Riolu is my best friend but I remember something else from my human days… someone special… who was my best friend… Kagome.. but then something bad happened to her… No. I can't cry over this now. Especially not in front of them!_

"No answer? It figures that Riolu is your only friend, huh?" Mizu taunted again. That made me angry. Without thinking, I used flamethrower, and it hit her right in her face!

"Mizu, don't you ever bring that up again!" I screamed. "Go die!" I ran right in the direction of the guild.

"What a Torchic…." Mizu muttered as I left.

"Kocchan, wait!" cried Riolu, running after me.

~XOX~

~Beach~

"Damn that Mizu bitch for bringing up that!" I cried to myself. "That bad memory…"

~_Flashback~_

_Kagome, Grovyle, and I were running towards the time portal. But, as we were running, Dusknoir appeared._

_"Not again!" Kagome screamed._

_Dusknoir glared at Kagome and rasped, "You bitch. You hit me in the head with your stupid baseball bat and now you're going to pay." Dusknoir's stomach opened. A big black ball formed in his stomach. He fired it sooner than I thought. The explosion came sooner then we thought. Grovyle tried to protect Kagome, but he couldn't. It was too late._

_ Too late to save my best friend. _

_"She's dead, Kocchan." Grovyle shook his head. But I wouldn't believe him. I ran to her body and shook it. "Please, Kagome, say something!" No answer._

_"Looks like we're gonna have to face facts, Kocchan." Celebi sighed. I could see tears forming in her big eyes. But she blinked them away._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"I can't believe I still remember that." I whispered to myself.. "Kagome…" Suddenly, I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but they spilled over. I cried uncontrollably, falling on the sand. "If only that stupid Dusknoir idiot didn't kill you! You were my best friend!" Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wh-what?" I asked,.

"Hey, Kocchan," Riolu said. "Why did you run off like th- Are you crying?"

I wiped my tears and looked up at him. "Do I look like I'm crying?"

"You were." Riolu said. "What happened?"

"Well, There are still some things I remember when I was a human." I explained. "One of them was my best friend, Kagome. Before she died."

"She died?" Riolu asked, surprised. "How?"

"Do I have to explain?" I asked, feeling more tears spring to my eyes.

"No," Riolu replied. "I don't want to see you cry again.. You look pretty when you smile."

"I…do?" A blush started to form across my face.

"Yeah, so smile!" Riolu commanded. I forced out a smile, which made him smile too, and he said, "See? You're pretty!"

"I guess I am," I said, a real smile coming out and my blush becoming deeper. _Jeez, I'm so tempted to kiss him right now… _

I did something that I wasn't really expecting at that time. I leaned forward to kiss him. Once he understood what I was doing, he leaned in too, and when our lips were almost on each other's…

"Hey you! Get back here with that Pecha Berry!" A familiar voice cried. Count on Mizu to always ruin the moment!

"You're not going to catch me!" Starly cried. He tried to run into Beach Cave, but failed when I used Flame thrower to block him from going in. "You're not going anywhere, buster!" I cried.

"Who are you, to tell me where I shouldn't and should go?" Starly answered back. "You epic fail of a Vulpix. You don't stand a CHANCE against me. I bet that weak little Ember of yours didn't do a thing."

"First off," I retorted, flames starting to light my body as I got angry. "My name is Kocchan, and second off, that was a flamethrower not an Ember. And third off, you're dead!" I used Flamethrower.

"That was a good one, Vulpix!" Starly praised, wiping some burns off his body. "But can you three destroy my clan?"

"Clan?" Riolu, Mizu and I asked. Just then, two more Pokemon, more Starly, came out from nowhere.

"Dang," Said Riolu. "I'm weak to flying-types.."

"Don't be such a coward," I said, triumphantly, "We'll beat them!"

"Eat this, Starly!" Mizu cried. She lunged for one of them, quickly passing him, then hit him again on the way back, leaving a few scratches on the Starly she attacked. That one fainted.

Riolu grabbed another Starly, threw it up in the air, and used Aura Sphere. One more Starly to go!

"Give back that berry!" I screamed, getting on the leader and biting him. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell?" The leader Starly cried. "Serves you right!" I cried. The leader Starly stumbled back, dropping the berry. Riolu ran towards it and picked it up.

"And you better not even THINK about stealing another berry!" Mizu cried.

"That was my line!" I cried.

"Shut up." Mizu said.

"You!" I retorted.

"Stupid fire type," Mizu muttered. "You probably wouldn't beat me in a battle!"

"I probably wouldn't beat you, but I can beat you in an insulting contest, you four-legged Ariados. Last time I checked, Ariados had eight legs."

Mizu was getting pissed now. "I'm a SURSKIT!" She screamed. She lunged toward me, but I dodged in time so she hit the sand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She cried.

"Will you two not fight every time we go somewhere?" Riolu asked. "It's getting so annoying! Now let's go back to the guild…" Me and Riolu left for the guild, while Mizu went where she usually did for the night.

~**XOX~**

Wigglytuff's guild~

"Arceus! I'm so tired!" I cried. It was after dinner and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Well, almost everyone. After we all got into our rooms, Team Skull got out of bed and into the mess hall.

"We just had dinner but I could go for some more food…" Zubat muttered.

"My belly'll never get filled on shit like that.." Koffing complained.

"All the guild members have gone off to bed." Skunktank explained. "Let's eat now!"

"Yeah!" The trio cried. They ran to find the food stock, and ate every single thing that was in there. Even the Red Gummis!

~**XOX~**

Kocchan's and Riolu's crewroom, Wigglytuff's guild~

In bed, I rolled over and murmured, "Someone's….stealing the red gummis…..ugh…"

~XOX~

**There! I'm finished Now you've heard of Kocchan's past. Sad right? Sorry, it was an idea that came to me.. **

**Time to update Betrayal~**

**Please review~ No flames! That goes for Betrayal too! **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	11. We failed!

**PMD Team Blast Burn chapter 11- We failed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it's characters, or anything like that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>4:30 A.M, Wigglytuff's guild<em>

I was having a good dream about going to red gummi heaven. While I was there, I was eating everything out. The ground, the ceiling, the houses. It was so good! But then a ball of fire came crashing in front of me. "What the heck?" I asked to myself. I looked closer into the ball of fire. It wasn't just a ball of fire, it was a _Pignite!_

"A Pignite?" I wondered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you need to share those gummis! I'm hungry, and so are all the other fire types!" Pignite cried. "Do you want me to die?"

"What are you saying?" I asked, dumfounded. "This entire world's made of red gummis!"

"I don't care." Pignite responded. "I just need to give yours to our boss." He took them away from me and ran away.

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed. "Give those back!" I ran after him.

I kept running until I reached a castle. A castle made of red gummis…..and Blue gummis? The heck? That wasn't in my dream. Or unless… No, it couldn't be _her_, could it? As I got towards the castle's final room, a towering presence was behind me. It was Mizu! No!

"Hahah," The mirage Mizu laughed. "Prepare to die, Kocchan!" She fired a _huge _Hydro Pump at me. "No!" I screamed.

I woke up. Now, _that_ was the most scariest dream I ever had!

I shivered, I was unable to go back to sleep after seeing that mirage Mizu thing..

~XOX~

_The next morning_

"WAKE UP!" Loudred's annoying scream came through the room again.

"Must you always wake us up like that?" I asked. "It's destroying my sleep!"

"JUST GET INTO THE MAIN HALL! AND STOP COMPLAINING!" Loudred shouted. Just then, Riolu woke up. "Morning guys.."

We quickly ran into the main hall.

**~XOX~**

"…..AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, Pokemon!" said Chatot. "Time to get to work!"

"YAY!" Everyone cried. Everyone walked away to do what they had to do.

"Hey, Kocchan and Riolu, come here," Chatot called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need you two to obtain stock to replenish the larder." Chatot replied.

"Wait, can you repeat that?" I asked.

"I said, I need you two to obtain stock to replenish the larder!" Chatot repeated, louder this time.

"Oh! You mean food, right?" Riolu asked.

"Oh, food!" I cried. "I thought it was something else, from Spongebob!"

Chatot ignored me and continued, "We inspected the larder this morning, for some reason, the guild food stock dropped all of a sudden, so we would like you to get them back."

"Wait a minute…" I said, "So that means no more red gummis? I think I'm going to cry!"

"No." Chatot replied. "Our entire stock of perfect apples has disappeared. That, and _most _of the red gummis are gone."

"So, where's the last one?" I asked.

"Right here!" A voice from behind me screamed mockingly. It was Loudred!

"Are you for real?" I demanded. "You know I love red gummis! Why don't you eat your clear gummis because you're a normal type?"

"I don't feel like it!" Loudred responded. "I just wanted to try something new!"

Anger coiled in my stomach then. "Just give me that red gummi already, Loudred!"

Loudred smirked. "Make me!"

"No, no, no we will _not_ repeat what happened last week, so get back to work!" Chatot interrupted. Mizu appeared behind Riolu then. "Oh, and take Mizu with you too." Chatot concluded. _Do we seriously have to take that Surskit with us? _

"Fine, let's go." I sighed. Me, Riolu, and Mizu walked out of the guild. Meanwhile, Team Skull looked after us as snickered. They hid into a corner where nobody could see them.

"Heh-heh-heh, looks like those idiots are going to replenish the food stock." Zubat chuckled.

"Chaw-haw-haw!" Skunktank cried. "Let's mess with them and have them pay!"

"Great idea banchou!" Zubat and Koffing cried. They left the guild in pursuit of us.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a very loud growl emerged from my stomach. Riolu heard it, and started laughing a bit. "What's so funny?" Mizu asked Riolu.<p>

"I'm really sorry, but can we get something to eat first?" I pleaded. Well, we woke up at 5 am, so what could you expect?

"Are you serious?" Mizu cried. "We just left the guild! Why didn't you eat breakfast there?"

"Because that stupid Loudred ate the last red gummi! And all our food supply is gone! Did you not hear that?" I retorted.

"Okay, okay both of you, _STOP!_" Riolu yelled. Mizu and I flinched.

"Let's just get something to eat, okay?" Riolu asked. "Kocchan's hungry. So let's get something to eat. I haven't had breakfast either."

"Fine," Mizu and I agreed. We ran into the café quickly.

As we took our seats, Mizu asked Riolu to get our food to-go. While Riolu was getting our breakfast, Mizu asked me, "So, Kocchan, how are things going on with you and Riolu?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I mean," She paused and chuckled, "You are Riolu are….an item, right?"

"What?" I cried. "There's no way that would ever happen! We're just friends, okay?"

"I don't believe that." Mizu started glaring at me, her stare growing nastier each second, like she was jealous.

"What's with you?" I asked. "You don't have to glare at me like that!"

"I saw you two at the beach after you ran off crying about your little friend." Mizu continued. "You two were about to kiss, weren't you?" He tone had gotten nastier by the minute.

"No we weren't!" I exclaimed. "What makes you say that?"

Mizu then came close to me. She was about to whisper something nasty into my ear when Riolu came back with our food.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Riolu asked. We left the café quickly.

* * *

><p>As we were running towards Apple Woods, we were eating. I was eating while running, so I was trying my best not to choke. But I also began to wonder, <em>What was Mizu about to say?<em>

"There it is…" Riolu said. That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go!" Riolu concluded. We went into the woods in pursuit of the apples, which were on B12F. I spotted a bunch of bug-type Pokemon coming towards us. One of them, which was a Caterpie, used String Shot on us. I dodged, and so did Riolu, but Mizu got caught and she was hanging upside down! "Damn it, one of you, get me out of here!" Mizu cried, trying to break free of the string.

"Sorry!" I replied, running off. "We'll catch you _after_ we're done with this mission!" _Or will we? _I added to myself.

"Just get me down from here!" cried a hanging Mizu.

"No can do!" I said.

But Riolu got a sharp blade out of the treasure bag and he threw it, cutting up the string and setting Mizu free. Mizu fell down- onto a pile of sleeping Beedrill!

"Um, Riolu?" I asked.

"What is it, Kocchan?" He replied.

"Two things wrong that you did are, one, you set Mizu free-" I said.

"What's wrong with that?" Riolu interrupted.

"…..and, she landed on a pile of sleeping Beedrill!" I concluded.

"On a sleeping pile of _what?_" Riolu cried in surprise.

Mizu had landed on a sleeping pile of Beedrill. The Beedrill woke up and then they started buzzing.

"Thanks for setting me free, Riolu!" Mizu cried happily.

"Ahh!" I cried. "M-m-mizu, you might want to look behind you…"

"What is it?" Mizu asked. She turned around. "Holy crap! Run!" She screamed.

We did run. Fast. I looked behind me and found out that the Beedrill were chasing us! "Run! Faster!" I screamed.

"Thanks a lot, Mizu!" I said to her. "If you didn't come this wouldn't have happened."

"Look, a corner!" Riolu cried. "Let's hide now!" I jumped, using Flamethrower behind me so the Beedrill wouldn't come near.

"Ow!" Mizu cried, "Kocchan, what the hell is wrong with you? You burnt me!"

"Oops, sor_ry_." I said, not sounding sorry at all.

The Flamethrower distracted the Beedrill, so at least we got a chance to hide before the Beedrill clan passed. They swarmed past us, so we got lucky!

"Okay, let's move!" Riolu cried.

I stopped for a second. I found an apple on the ground and began to eat it.

"For real, Kocchan?" Riolu asked. "How hungry can you get?"

"Very hungry!" I responded, winking at Riolu, causing him to blush deeply, and Mizu to glare at me.

"Seriously, let's move!" Riolu cried.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I cried. "The perfect apples!"<p>

"Let's go get them!" Riolu cried. I made a beeline for the apples, but then something slashed across my face, throwing me back as I hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"Are you okay, Kocchan?" Riolu cried, running towards me. Just then, Team Skull came out of the trees and blocked us from getting any further.

"Y-you guys!" Riolu cried. "Must you always mess us up?"

"Yeah," Skunktank replied in a nasty tone. "Because it's fun. Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Yeah, you idiots took long enough to get here, Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing laughed, "We've been having a picnic of perfect apples while we were waiting for you to show up."

"Anyway, Skunktank, do your thing." Zubat said.

Skunktank went towards the sides of the trees and he head-butted it. A bunch of apples fell out of the tree. They waited. After five minutes, Riolu still didn't make an attempt to pick up the apples.

"What's wrong, torchic?" Koffing taunted. "Not gonna make a move to pick up those apples?"

Riolu or Mizu still made no attempt to pick up the apples. Meanwhile, as I was waking up from being unconscious, I cried, "The apples!"

"Well, too late, kid." Skunktank and his gang of idiots picked up the apples, then as they left, Koffing used Poison Gas.

"No…" I mumbled. "We failed….. we're probably going to get yelled at by Chatot…."

"And I still hurt from you burning me!" Mizu shouted.

"It was an accident!" I cried.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" She cried, using Hydro Pump in my face.

I screamed. I hated water. Yes, I hated water so much.

"What is wrong with you?" I cried, preparing a Flamethrower.

Riolu, as usual, grabbed us both by our legs and brought us back to the guild. "I'm sick of your fighting.." He muttered.

* * *

><p>As we got back to the guild, Chatot was waiting for us. "Where are the apples?" He wanted to know.<p>

"Um, we, uh, how do I put this.." I started to say, but Mizu interrupted with, "Chatot, Kocchan burnt me."

"Oh, boo-hoo!" I retorted. "Why don't you use your water gun on it?"

"For your information, that was a HYDRO PUMP, not a water gun!" Mizu cried, her voice rising. "You better stop talking."

"Both of you, shut up!" Riolu cried. "Um, we….failed to get the apples.." He said in a small voice.

"WHAT?" Chatot cried. "What am I going to do now?"

"It…it wasn't our fault!" I filled in for Riolu. "Skunktank and his idiots-"

"Quiet!" Chatot shouted. "I don't want to hear any of your stupid excuses!"

It wasn't our fault and Chatot knows that! So why are we getting in trouble?

"…..for that, you'll go with no dinner tonight!" Chatot finished.

WHAT? No dinner? But that's my favorite time of the day apart from spending time with Riolu! Wait… did I just say that?

"But, I'm hungry!" I cried.

"Well you should have thought about that _before you three_ ate those apples!" Chatot said back. "Mizu, go home!"

"Bye guys!" Mizu said happily. Good bye, bitch! I never want to see you again!

"As for you two," Chatot rasped. "Get to bed, now!"

* * *

><p>~Kocchan's and Riolu's guild room, Wigglytuff's guild~<p>

Why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't have Mizu not come with us? Why….?

"Kocchan, I-" Riolu started to say, but then Chatot came into the room.

"Kocchan, Riolu, the guildmaster would like to see you." Chatot said.

We're screwed!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, no flames! XOX<strong>

**Oh, BTW, Banchou means Gang Leader in Japanese xD**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	12. A Confrontation

**PMD: Team Blast Burn- Chapter 12- A confrontation **

**67 more days till B/W2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters, y'all should know that**

* * *

><p><em>Kocchan's and Riolu's crewroom, Wigglytuff's guild<em>

Heading into the room, Chatot said, "The guild master would like to see you now."

Holy crap, we were screwed! I got up slowly, crawled off my bed, and planted my feet on the ground. I walked slowly, one foot after another. I knew that if we took _one_ step into that room, we would be dead. In other words, we would become deaf, by Wiggltuff's scream. I walked out the room, with Riolu tagging behind me. Chatot waited as Riolu also got out of bed and made his way towards the door. When Riolu and I left the room, Chatot closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p><em>Wigglytuff's office, Wigglytuff's guild<em>

As we stepped into the Guild master's office, Wigglytuff was standing there, looking out the window.

"…..Guildmaster?" Chatot asked. From the sound of his voice, I could tell that he thought that we deserved what was coming to us. Every bit of it.

Wigglytuff turned around and said, "Hiya!"

"…Hi.." I said uncomfortably.

"Keep your mouth shut, Kocchan!" Riolu said to me in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry.." I whispered back.

Wigglytuff looked from me, to Riolu, then to Chatot. "So, where are the apples?" He asked us.

"Um….how do I say this…" Chatot began. _This was NOT easy!_ "They..uh, failed in their mission to get the apples.."

By now, I was expecting a verbal war between us all, but Wigglytuff said, "It's okay, nobody wins all the time. Don't feel blue, Don't feel blue." He sang, then turned on Chatot. "Where are the other perfect apples?" He wanted to know.

Chatot, Riolu, and I did a Face Vault. When Chatot got back up, he explained, "Like I said, they, uh, failed to get the apples. So, in other words…. The number of apples would be….. uh, zero."

"Oh." Wigglytuff replied.

I sweatdropped, wondering what was going to happen next. All eyes flew to Wigglytuff's face.

He sniffled. _Oh no! _I thought. _We're dead!_

"It's over!" Chatot cried.

Wigglytuff started to sob. They grew louder and louder. Louder than anything I've ever heard when I was in the human world. Then, it happened. He screamed. The whole guild started to shake. It was hell, alright!

Nobody prepared for what happened next though. Wigglytuff started to swear at us. He said all kinds of bad words. "Damn it all!" He whined, "I'M GONNA BE HUNGRY FOR THE NEXT MOTHERFUCKING MONTH! AND IT'S ALL TEAM BLAST BURNS FAULT!"

"Holy…." Riolu said.

"I WANT MY APPLES!" Wigglytuff screamed. "I WANT MY FREAKING APPLES!"

"Riolu," I whispered to him, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm so scared!" I really _was_ scared.

The screaming assault continued for an hour or so. Then Team Skull made their way into the room. "You idiots again!" Riolu cried. "Why do you always have to mess us up?"

"Because it's fun." Skuntank said to Riolu. Then Koffing and Zubat both pushed us out of the way and made their way up to Wigglytuff, who was still throwing his fit.

"Hey, Wigglytuff!" Skunktank said, putting on a fake smile. "We found some perfect apples for you!"

"Huh?" Wigglytuff asked. "Y-you did? He wiped his tears away.

"Yup!" Skunktank said, setting the apples in front of Wigglytuff.

"Yay! Yay!" Wigglytuff cried, dancing. Riolu and I just stared at them with dot eyes.

"Thank you!" Chatot said. "At least you bought the apples, unlike these two failures." He looked at us with cold stares.

I started to say, "It's not our fault! It their fault.."

"I don't want to hear _any _of your dumbass excuses!" Chatot cried. "You guys failed!"

Then Riolu started to say, "They ambushed us-" Just as I said, "It's Mizu's fault-"

Chatot said, "Like I said, I don't want to hear any of you excuses! Both of you, bed, now!"

As Riolu and I left, Skunktank turned around and smirked at us.

* * *

><p>Kocchan's and Riolu's crewroom, Wigglytuff's guild<p>

"Riolu," I cried. "Th-th-that was so sc-scary!"

"I know." He responded. "I'm hungry too….."

Chatot came in then. "You guys, go to sleep!"

So we did. The long night dragged on and on, and I couldn't sleep. I rolled over to face Riolu, who was already sound asleep. I tiptoed out of bed and used the secret exit to leave the guild. All I wanted to do was see where it lead to, not leave the guild. Because I knew if I did, I would get into even more trouble.

I crawled out of the other side of the exit, and found my self at the beach.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"I'm at the beach!" I exclaimed in a quiet voice. "Wow, it looks so beautiful at night." It did look beautiful. The moon was shining bright, reflecting off the water to make the water a lighter color. It was breathtaking. I stared at the sea for a little while, then it started to get late. I walked back to the hole that lead to the guild, but before I could jump into the hole, a familiar voice said, "What are _you_ doing here, Kocchan?" I turned around. _Oh shit. _Mizu.

"Why are you here, Mizu?" I asked.

"I live here, for your information," Mizu replied. "And, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was just taking a walk!" I said back. "I needed to take a break from Chatot."

"Why, what happened?" Mizu asked. Was she trying to be nice? Or-

"Why the hell would I tell you?" I replied. "It was your fault that Riolu and I got in trouble and didn't eat dinner!"

Mizu responded with, "What do you mean it was my fault? You're the one who burnt me in the first place!"

"Well, you didn't get the apples!" I shouted.

"Then, why didn't you get them?" Mizu replied.

_What does she mean by that? I was unconscious!_ "I was unconscious, you idiot." I retorted.

"I mean, you are the team leader, aren't you? Team leaders should be able to do everything right." Mizu said, then added, "You spoiled little Vulpix."

I was really starting to get angry. I hate you Mizu, I HATE YOU!

I retorted with, "You're not even on a rescue team, and you're talking about how bad I am as a team leader! You're such a kid." Mizu glared at me, and I glared back, our eyes sparked.

"What the hell are you saying? I joined your rescue team a long time ago." Mizu said.

"No you didn't, you're not an official member, anyway, why the hell would I let you join our team, anyway?" I asked.

"So I could get closer to Riolu." Mizu said, her expression becoming icy.

_What the fuck did she just say?_"Huh?" I asked, dumfounded.

"You heard me," Mizu repeated. She came close and whispered in my ear, "Stay away from Riolu. He's mine." She backed away from me and left.

_What did she mean by that? _I thought. _Wait, she said that she liked Riolu, so that means- Riolu's in danger! _I jumped into the hole that lead back to the guild and went towards my bed and fell asleep, thinking about what Mizu said.

* * *

><p><em>Kocchan's and Riolu's crewroom, Wigglytuff's guild<em>

"HEY! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred's annoying scream filled the room.

"Morning…" I said.

* * *

><p><em>Main Hall, Wigglytuff's Guild<em>

"SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everyone cried.

"Okay, Pokemon, time to get to work!" Chatot cried. Everyone walked away. Chatot had his eyes on us. I could _feel _it. Chatot opened his mouth and said, "Kocchan, Riolu, come here."

We walked over to him. He had this look in his eyes that said, 'You guys are in big trouble.'

"Um…" I started to say, but Chatot interrupted with, "Remember what happened yesterday?"

Riolu slowly nodded.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Well," Chatot said. "You guys are so lucky that Team Skull did what they did. But…."

"But?" I repeated. _This cannot be good!_

"I'm afraid you guys are banned from the expedition. So in other words, you cannot be expected to be selected for the expedition." Chatot said.

Huh? _Banned_ from the expedition.

"N-No!" I cried. "We can't be banned from the expedition. We can't be!" I was so sad, I actually started to cry. The tears flowed from my eyes, and I couldn't stop them.

"Well, you guys failed, and there's nothing you can do." Chatot said. "You guys are dismissed."

Riolu and I walked away feeling more depressed than ever.

"So, what do you want to do today, Kocchan?" Riolu asked.

"Let's go to the café," I replied. I wanted to go to the café because I was hungry. Also, I wanted to leave before Mizu came looking for Riolu. But I didn't tell him that.

* * *

><p><em> Café<em>

"You don't get to go to the expedition?" Yume, a Pachirsu asked me.

"Nope," I replied, while sipping my Red Gummi juice. "And it's all Mizu's fault.

"Who's Mizu?" Yume asked.

"A Surskit." I replied. "A stupid, mean, Surskit."

"Hey, Kocchan!" Riolu's voice. I turned around. "Yes?" I responded. I saw him standing with that damn Mizu.

"We're going to the Battle Royale!" He replied.

"The Battle Royale?" I repeated. _I've heard of that! I've been to one when I was human! _

"Yes!" Riolu replied. "Do you want to come? It'll get your mind of the expedition. Mizu coming too!"

When he said that Mizu was coming too, I frowned a bit, but said, "Sure!"

"Okay, let's go!" Riolu cried.

"Do you want to come, Yume?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't.." Yume responded.

Riolu, Mizu, and I left for the Battle Royale. It was on the other side of town, but it didn't take us a long time to get there.

* * *

><p><em>Battle Royale<em>

We walked into the building, and was surprised to find a bunch of other Pokemon there too. The hostess was Pachirisu like Pokemon, except it had black wings and a lightning bolt shaped tail instead. It's name was Emolga. The Emolga said, "Come one, come all to the new facility in town, The Battle Royale! The Battle Royale is simply an arena with a bunch of Pokemon all against you! A fight for this trophy!" She held up a shiny gold trophy that said, 'Winner!' She continued, "So enter here!" A bunch of Pokemon ran to Emolga to sign themselves up.

"This is gonna be fun!" I said. "Time to kick Mizu ass!"

"Dream on, Kocchan!" Mizu retorted. "I'm the one who's going to come put on top and kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah? Not after I beat you!" I responded.

Riolu facepalmed, then dragged us both to the line. It was time to battle! Hopefully, this will get my mind of not being able to go on the expedition.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Finished! Finally. :D<strong>

**Oh yeah, Face Vault, Dot eyes, and Eye sparks are anime terms, but here are all their definitions.**

**Dot eyes- when the eyes disappear and only the pupils remain. This usually represents shock, disbelief, and/or discomfort.**

**Face Vault- When characters fall down and are left with their legs hanging in the air. This happens after someone says something stupid.**

**Eye Sparks- A line of electricity spanning the distance between two characters. This is usually used to represent a rivalry between two characters.**

**Oh yeah, sorry about the Battle Royale thing. I was running out of ideas, so… :D**

**Please review! No FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


	13. The Battle

**PMD: Team Blast Burn Chapter 13- The Battle **

**Shit….. School is in two days. So that means I might not have time to update, so I'm getting many chapters of this story updated before September 5th. So all of my other stories are on Hiatus. Okay? **

* * *

><p>It was time. Finally. Time to get in line to kick Mizu's ass for sure! Mizu, Riolu, and I got into line. The line got short and shorter and we got into the arena. There were a lot of Pokemon in the crowds, watching to see who would emerge victorious. Which was me, of course. There was no way in hell I would ever let myself lose to that damn Mizu!<p>

Espeon , the Battle Royale's referee said, "Everyone! Welcome to the Battle Royale!" The crowd cheered a really loud cheer. Espeon continued, "These 6 competitors will face off in a fight to the death all against each other in this huge arena!"

"A fight to the DEATH?!" I screamed.

"Juuust kidding~" Espeon winked. The competitors and the crowd sweatdropped.

"Anyway, the Pokemon who is to emerge victorious, will win a trophy, bragging rights, _and,_ you will win a whole year's supply of gummis of your choice!"

_What. _

_Are you serious?! _

I couldn't believe my ears. A whole _Year's _supply? I just had to win this competition. I just HAD to!

"I'm so going to win!" I cried.

Mizu replied, "Ready to get your ass kicked, Kocchan?"

"Shut up." I replied. "There's no way you could beat me after that _Water Gun_ you fired didn't knock me out."

" It wasn't a water gun, you dumbass. It was a HYDRO PUMP!" Mizu screamed.

"I swear Mizu, you're going to get your ass kicked right here and NOW!" I screamed back, fire forming in my mouth. I was really heated up now.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Mizu cried, preparing a Hydro pump in her mouth. Riolu just facepalmed. By then, Espeon got in between us and said, "Okay, OKAY! I've seen enough of your rivalry! Why don't we change things up for today. Why don't we have a battle for the best instead~ Kocchan vs. Mizu. So the other Pokemon who decided to participate today, will have to enter another time! Because this will be a battle for the best between two determined challengers! "

"YEA!" The crowd cheered.

. I was against Mizu. I'm against Mizu? This is going to be fun. I'm so going to win those red gummis!

"Our match for today is…." Espeon boomed. "Kocchan vs Mizu!" Mizu turned around and glared at me. I glared back and our eyes sparked, as we went out towards the battlefield. Mizu came up towards me and said, "You're so not going to win, bitch. I'm a water type."

"Just because you're a water type doesn't mean you can beat me." I said calmly. Did she seriously think just because I had a type disadvantage that she could beat me? She's such a kid. As we took our positions on the battlefield, Espeon screamed at the crowd, "Everyone! Meet our competitors!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Espeon said, "In the red corner, we have a new face, this is Kocchan, a Vulpix!" The crowd cheered again.

"Also, in the blue corner, this is, Mizu, a Surskit!" Espeon cried. The crowed cheered louder for Mizu then they did for me. But why?

"…..The weather condition is sunny, begin now!" Espeon cried as a very hot sunlight heated the stadium.

I began the match by charging at Mizu. I ran towards her and jumped. But just as I was about to hit her, Mizu suddenly dodged and I ended up going face first into the wall! No way. I was so going to lose!

"S-she's so fast…." I muttered.

"Can't keep up with my speed?" Mizu taunted. "It's a common trait among Surskit- good speed."

"Urgh…." I muttered. If I couldn't my head out of the wall…. That's it! A ball of fire formed in my mouth as I fired it at the hole where my head was, and I shot out like a rocket, doing a backflip and landing on the ground on my four feet. I now knew that head-on attacks like Quick Attack would just get me in a tight spot like before. I just had to do something! But what?

Too late to think. Mizu charged at me, her legs skimming the ground, and slammed into me. I fell down, my stomach hitting the ground first. _She's really strong! _ I thought.

"Kocchan is unable to battle!" Espeon declared.

"N-no way. It's not over yet!" I screamed, lunging at Mizu. She dodged again, and fired a Hydro Pump. I dodged that by doing a backflip in the air and landing on my six tails. Mizu started spinning around and around, firing an icy-like substance at me. I blocked it with my Flamethrower. It seemed to dominate Mizu's attack until water took over her Ice Beam. I didn't figure that out until water splashed me, the cold water chilling me bones. I quickly reheated myself with the fire inside my body. _Why do I keep on dodging Mizu's attacks? _I asked myself. _I actually need to attack her!_ _But none of my fire attacks seem to be working, so I'll …. That's it! _

Mizu came at me with another new water attack. She lifted up her front two legs and a blue ball of water formed in between her front two legs. The ball became bigger and bigger and she fired it at me. I had to just endure her attack for my secret attack to activate. The Water Pulse hit me directly.

"Oh, SHIT!" Everyone in the crowd cried.

"It's a direct hit…" Riolu murmured.

There was still water being splashed on me, it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. I quickly escaped it by using Quick Attack and I jumped and did a backflip into the air so I was behind Mizu. Fire started to engulf me as I plunged towards her.

The fire around me got hotter and hotter. Mizu felt herself heating up, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge my attack. I slammed into her, the impact causing an explosion and causing Mizu to fly across the battle field.

_Did I just learn Flame Charge?!_

But she didn't slam against the wall like I wanted her to. Instead, her legs were on the wall- and she was facing me!

_Aw shit. _

_It's over now.. _

One more time! I prepared my move. Fire starting to engulf my entire body as I ran towards Mizu. Water started to engulf _her_ body as she ran towards me. Just before she could hit me, I jumped out of the way. Mizu cried, "Shit! Why are you so fast all of a sudden?"

"It's called Flame Charge!" I replied. A huge explosion came as I slammed into her with my Flame Charge. Flame Charge also raises speed! So now I'm faster than that damn Surskit.

As the smoke lifted, I was still standing, and so was Mizu. Mizu stood on her back legs, and spun around. As she spun faster and faster, she shot water out of her mouth and it covered her. She shot towards me with her Whirlpool. I backed into a corner, which was stupid of me, but what could I do? I'm cornered. Finished.

Suddenly, I had an idea. Without thinking, I ran straight to Mizu, my six tails sticking out. I jumped lightly just as she collided into me. My tails glowed a grayish steel-like color, and I smashed into her. Mizu fell towards the ground with a bang sound.

The crowd started to cheer.

Espeon looked at Mizu and said, more likely screamed, "Mizu is unable to battle! The win goes to Kocchan!"

The crowd screamed stuff like, "Oh fuck yeah!" and "A fire type beat a water type? That Surskit is _weak,_ man." And "Fire Power!"

I'm finished. I beat Mizu! Woohoo! I ran towards Espeon, sayng, "Where are my year's supply of red gummis?!"

"I'm sorry," Espeon looked at me with a sad smile. "Since this was a one-on-one battle, instead of a Battle Royale, there aren't any prizes." I hung my head. "Well at least I beat Mizu!" I cried.

~XOX~

I ran towards Riolu and tackled him towards the ground.

"I won, I won! Did you see me?" I asked, not letting him move at all.

"I did! Good job, Kocchan!" Riolu replied. He pushed me gently off of him.

"It's getting late, we should leave." Riolu said. We should leave before Mizu gets here. Because if she gets here, it's trouble for me, I know. Mizu came from behind, and she _kissed_ him! Right in front of _me_! Well, kissed him on the cheek actually.

"Mizu, what the hell?" Riolu cried, pushing Mizu away.

"Oh, I just wanted to play with you a bit!" Mizu replied, and I sweatdropped. That pervert! Trying to get Riolu to play with her, huh? Without thinking, I screamed, "Mizu, you pervert! Why the hell would you try to do that nasty stuff him?! It's not like he'll want you anyway!"

"What are you talking about?" Mizu asked. "I just wanted to spend quality time with him, that's all." She smirked at me. _Damn you, Mizu. Stop bitching around. It's not like you'll get Riolu anyway. _

"Let's go, Riolu." Mizu said as she grabbed Riolu's left arm with her front leg. She started to leave but then Riolu pulled away from Mizu. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the guild." He went towards my side. "Let's go, Kocchan, we're leaving." We walked out of the Battle Royale arena, leaving Mizu there.

* * *

><p>Dinner, Wigglytuff's Guild<p>

It was nighttime, and everyone was going to start eating, but then Chatot said, "Before we get down to eating, I have an announcement!" Everyone screamed.

"Why?! I WANT TO EAT, MAN!" Loudred screamed.

"Dammit, I'm right next to you! You don't have to freaking scream!" I shouted back.

"Well, SORRY!" Loudred retorted, not sounding sorry at all.

Skunktank went over to Chatot and whispered something to him, Chatot nodded and got something out of his knapsack. It was…. A gun! He shot me and Loudred with it, but instead of bullets, pink rubber kickballs came out!

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" The gun went as it shot me and Loudred with it. I fell off the table, and Loudred threw them back. Everyone else just had a look that said, "What the hell was going on?!"

But then, Koffing screamed, " Dodgeball!" Then the fight started. There were balls flying across the room, Pokemon started to throw them at each other, and as Wigglytuff came in, one hit him in the face! Aw shit.

"Everyone, STOP!" I cried. Nobody was listening to me, so I used Flamethrower to shut everyone up. Luckily, it worked, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Um, thank you, Kocchan for that…._burning _scream," Chatot said, as he sat back down. "Anyway, my announcement was, tomorrow we're going to pick the expedition members!"

"Yay! Finally!" Sunflora cried.

"The members will be picked tomorrow morning during our meeting." Chatot said. "That is all."

Everyone started to eat, but we couldn't. "There are balls in my FOOD!" Loudred screamed.

…._Must this happen everytime we're at dinner? _

"It's all Koffing's fault for screaming dodgeball!" Sunflora replied.

"No, it's _your_ fault!" Koffing retorted.

"No, it's yours!" Sunflora cried.

"No!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. "Back the hell up. It's Team Skull's fault."

Zubat said to me, "What the hell? It's your fault for flaming everyone with your fire!"

"That makes no sense at all!" I cried. "For a Pokemon with no eyes, you sure have a big mouth!"

"Why you damn…" Zubat was about to use poison gas on me, but Chatot got out his gun again.

"If you guys fight one more time, I oughta cancel your expedition!" He cried. "All of you are going to bed, NOW!"

What about dinner?

* * *

><p>Kocchan's and Riolu's crewroom, Wigglytuff's guild.<p>

No dinner again?! Seriously, it was all Loudred's fault for starting this shit anyway! I turned over to Riolu. "Riolu-kun, you still awake?"

Riolu turned around to look at me, all confused. "Did you just call me, 'Riolu-kun'?"

"No!" I cried, blushing. "I just said, 'Riolu-senpai!' That's all."

"Anyway, I wish we could go on the expedition…" Riolu sighed.

"I want to go too…" I looked down. We sat in silence for a moment, then I broke it by saying, "Isn't it Team Skull's fault that we couldn't go on the expedition anyway?"

Riolu said back, "Yeah. But anything we say, Chatot still isn't going to believe us." He looked gloomy. Really gloomy.

Now I really know how much he wanted to go on the expedition. I wanted to go too, for a different reason. I wanted to get away from Mizu, and also…. To tell Riolu how I really feel about him. I'm not sure he'll accept it, but at least I told him.

"Hey, Kocchan?" Riolu's face went close to mine, and I didn't even see it! I jumped back, and said, "Wh-wh-what?"

Riolu smirked. "What's with that tsundere reaction?"

"What tsundere reaction? I'm not a tsundere! No way, no how!" I said, putting a paw on my forehead in a slaute and turning around in my bed to sleep.

"She's such a tsundere…" Riolu chuckled to himself as he also went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Loudred's scream echoed through the room.

As we made our way into the mess hall, everyone else, even Team Skull. Chatot had a piece of paper in his feathers. He opened his beak to say, "And the expedition members are…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Shit. I have school tomorrow, so I won't really be updating too much. DX<strong>

**No flames! Or else you'll get flamed by Kocchan!**

**Kocchan: Yeah, you heard her! Click that review button down there!**

**Me: Until next time!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**

**Note: If I start to post random things into my stories, it means I either have Writer's Block or I'm just going crazy...  
><strong>


	14. The Members

**PMD- Team Blast Burn Chapter 14- The members**

**Sorry for being so damn inactive for like, 2 months or so? :3 I was so busy with Pokemon Black 2 and life so….yeah. And I apologize if my writing is a bit rusty. :P**

**Oh yeah, and I put Makuhita instead of Marowak for the dojo master because I really don't think a Ground type Pokemon should be a dojo master :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>As Chatot prepared to call out the names of the exploration members, I tensed. I knew that he wasn't going to pick me or Riolu….but I was still scared. What if Loudred didn't get picked and he had to stay at the guild with us? He could eat anything, so what if he ate us? I don't taste that good!<p>

Anyway, Chatot opened his beak as he called out the first name. "Loudred."

Loudred looked like he was going to scream of too much happiness. He opened his mouth really big and screamed, "Oh hell YES! I'm the first Pokemon to be chosen WOOHOO!" His voice echoed through the entire guild. Everyone covered their ears and I was just getting pissed. Can't we seriously have a break from Loudred's screaming?! I had to stop this. Without thinking, I went behind Loudred and used Flamethrower. Loudred felt it, and he jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"Holy shit! That HURTS!" Loudred screamed in pain. Riolu smirked. Loudred really deserved it for destroying all our ear drums. Everyone in the guild except Chatot started to laugh. Loudred yelled in my face, " FUS RO DAH!" I flew across the guild and hit my head on the wall. After I fell on the ground, Riolu helped me up and he brought me back towards the place where I was standing.

_He's really starting to piss me off!_

When I got up, I didn't say anything. Because if I did, Chatot would get even more pissed than he is now. I just stood there, trying to endure him when I couldn't take it anymore. I badly wanted to scream in his face. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was yelling to me about, but he must have said something like, "Stupid ass, fire breathing, TURD!" Because after he said that, I snapped. "What the hell did you just call me, you loud-mouth piece of—" I started to scream, but then Wigglytuff came out of his office. And he _did not _look happy._ It's over…_I thought. Wigglytuff looked like he was going to use his Hyper Voice, because he was shaking and his face just turned from a hot pink to a crimson color. Chatot walked over to where Loudred, Wigglytuff, and I were standing and stood in the middle of us.

"Now, you guys, we can settle this a-another way.." Chatot said to us. He was being extremely cautious of Wigglytuff, because of what happened the last time. Wigglytuff's face started to turn even darker as he was now on the verge of tears. Loudred thought quickly to get out of trouble. He put his arm around _me _and said, "It's fine, Guildmaster! We're all friends here, right?" He looked from me, to Riolu, to the rest of the guild, who had the "Are-you-being-legit?" face. Wigglytuff smiled.

I managed to put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, of course we're all friends! All of us! Even you, _Loudred._"

"If that's settled, let's go back to picking the expedition team." Chatot said, returning back to where he was standing. He muttered, "The only reason those two fight all the time is because they like each other!"

"No way, that's not true!" I cried. "There's no way in hell I would even get close to that big-mouth—"

"Okay, OKAY!" Chatot screamed at me. "Just get back to your damn spot!"

I walked over to where I was standing. But seriously, is Chatot BLIND? He can't see that I'm already in love with someone? That someone being my partner, Riolu?

Chatot read off the next name. "So, the next member of the team is… Bidoof."

We all turned around to look at Bidoof's reaction. Bidoof was blushing. Chatot rolled his eyes. Bidoof cried, "G-Golly! You guys are actually going to choose me?! Me, Bidoof?!" He looked at all the guild members with glee, then looked at Chatot and Wigglytuff. Bidoof continued, "It's such an honorable pleasure for me to be picked for the expedition this year!"

"Okay, Bidoof, we don't need a lecture!" Sunflora interrupted. "We're wasting time!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Bidoof skipped to his place next to the Guildmaster.

"The next name is…" Chatot read, "Eh? What the hell is this? I can't read the names on this paper!" He squinted his eyes to he could try to read the paper again. He then squawked.

"Hmm? Something wrong Chatot?" I asked.

"Lemme see for a second.." Chatot said to himself. "Corphish, Sunflora, Kocchan, Riolu, Mizu…"

_Did I just hear him say Mizu?! _

"I-it seems like everybody's on the list!" Chatot cried. He then turned towards Wigglytuff. "Then what was the point of the list, then?" He asked Wigglytuff.

"Oh, I just wrote it so I could trick you all!" Wigglytuff replied happily. "Of course I was going to include all the members, even the non-guild members!"

Everyone, even Chatot, Face Vaulted. It looked like _everyone_ from put guild was going on the expedition! I smiled, but then it quickly faded away as that _damn _Surskit came down the ladder. "What did I miss?" Mizu asked us.

I ran over to Chatot and pulled him to the side. "Why the hell is that Surskit here? She's going to terrorize me!" _And ruin my chances with Riolu… _I thought.

"Just deal with it, Kocchan!" Chatot said. "It's not like she stole your Red Gummis!"

"Tomorrow, before we leave, I'll separate you guys into groups!" Wigglytuff said.

* * *

><p>It was almost dusk when we finished going over the expedition rules. We were leaving very early in the morning tomorrow, so I had to at least pack up all the red gummis that I needed for a week. We were only staying for about 3 days, but who cares? Every Pokemon needs a midnight snack! I walked out of the guild.<p>

Before I could get any Red Gummis, I had to train a lot. We only had one day to train, anyway. I ran towards the dojo that was on the other side of Treasure Town, and was surprised to see a Makuhita standing there. "Uh, hello!" I cried. "Where can I train with a Pokemon?"

The Makuhit turned around. "Did you just ask if you could train here?!"

"Um,yes." I replied, not sure why the Makuhita had such a surprised look in his eyes.

"You're…you're.." Makuhita gasped. "My first customer!"

"Really?!" I asked in amazement.

"Yes!" Makuhita replied. "Would you like a training session?"

I nodded. I really wanted to get a lot stronger. So without warning, I ran towards Makuhita while I engulfed my body in flames.

"I guess that's a yes.." Makuhita chuckled to himself as he dodged my attack. I almost ran into the wall, but I did a twistflip and jumped up high into the air, sticking out my six tails in front of me. They started to glow a grayish steel-like color as I got closer to Makuhita with my move. Makuhita looked like he was going to strike back. He didn't though. Instead, he grabbed my tails and slammed me onto the ground hard, hurting my back a bit in the process. I cringed. I got up slowly, tried to attack him with a fire move, but a few seconds later I fell stomach first onto the ground, because my back still hurt.

_Dammit_.

"Come on, Kocchan…" I muttered to myself. "It's only training…. No need to get yourself hurt.." With that, I tried to attack him with another one of my fire moves. I absorbed all the hot air into my mouth, and held my breath. When I couldn't hold it in any longer, I let it all out, the fire spiraled upwards, causing an explosion in the dojo. The fire was really hot, even I could feel it and my ability is Flash Fire! _That was…..Inferno. _

When the smoke cleared, I realized that Makuhita was still standing! And he wasn't hurt either!

"How the hell-" I started to say, but I felt something slam my face really hard. I think it was Makuhita's Mach Punch attack. I fell to the ground, my face hurting. I was unable to continue, but someone had to finish this.

"Do you want to keep going, Vulpix?" Makuhita asked.

I really wanted to keep going, but I'm not sure I had the strength to. I stayed on the ground, and slipped into unconsciousness while Makuhita chuckled. "You can get up by yourself.." He seemed to murmur as he walked back towards his spot. _Is…is this really training? He's going to leave me here to die?_

Riolu walked into the dojo then. He ran over towards me and scooped me up in his arms. As he left with me in his arms, he glared at Makuhita and muttered, "Bastard."

Mizu asked me, "Did you get your ass kicked by Makuhita?"

I replied, "It's not like _you _could even get close to Makuhita!"

Mizu taunted, "Well, I'm still stronger than you, so I could probably beat him!"

I chuckled, she thought she was _strong? _Not a damn chance. Doesn't she remember when I kicked her ass yesterday?

"You're stupid!" I replied. "I beat your ass yesterday and you still think you're stronger than me?"

"Who the hell cares?! When I evolve I can still beat you!" Mizu was starting to get angry.

I muttered, "That four-legged Ariados can't do anything but blab her mouth all day and piss everyone off."

"I HEARD YOU!" Mizu cried, preparing to lunge at me. I jumped out of Riolu's arms and stood in a fight back position, preparing to lunge at _her, _but Riolu stood in the middle of us. "I swear, you _two _are the ones who annoy everyone with your dumbass fighting…" He muttered and facepalmed, as he grabbed us by our legs and dragged us towards the guild.

* * *

><p>After a dinner of apples and Red gummis, I went into mine and Riolu's room to think for a while.<p>

I wondered what kind of Pokemon we would meet on the expedition? I wondered where we were even going? To Planet Namek or something? I then began to think about the groups. If Mizu was put into my group, I swear I would unleash my rage!

"This is going to be interesting…" I said sarcastically.

I couldn't sleep. I paced around the room, still scared about Mizu being in my group for tomorrow. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of the room, because in the morning, I woke up with my head laid on his chest. I woke up before Loudred could scream at us with that big-ass mouth of his. I got out of bed, and nudged Riolu. He wouldn't budge, so I stepped on one of his ears with my front left foot. _That _woke him up! But what I wasn't prepared for was his reaction. He woke up with a start, and his fist nearly collided with my face, and he shrieked, "What the hell was that for, Kocchan? You trying to make me deaf?"

"Today we get our groups!" I said excitedly. "Hopefully that Mizu bitch won't be able to interfere with our relation- er, I mean friendship!" _Oh crap. I almost said relationship. I would've been screwed if I said that. I mean, what if he didn't feel the same way? _

"Okay." He pushed me off of him, then we ran into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Wigglytuff didn't announce the groups. For some reason, he only put mine on the bulletin board.<p>

"It's a surprise!~" He said.

I grew suspicious of who the third member of my group was. I ran towards the bulletin board. I was in for a real surprise of who the third member was.

The Pokemon was….

…That _damn _Surskit.

* * *

><p>I rushed, That's all I can say. :p Please leave a review and no FLAMES! (Not sure if I got the Fus Ro Dah thing right. x3)<p>

~LyraGlaceonVulpix


	15. The Expedition: Getting to the base

**PMD: Team Blast Burn chapter 15: The expedition part one: Getting to the base **

**Yeah, sorry that my updates are slow as fuck now. E_E I just got a new computer, so my updates will be /hopefully/ faster! **

**Another note: I made the secret Bazzar into the Underground Bazzar, which is a shortcut through Craggy Coast and Mt. Horn. I did that because Lyn has her reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT! Why did I have to get stuck in the same group as that...that disgrace of a water type?! First Team Skull, and now THIS?! Anger started to boil up from inside me, but I controlled it as I walked over towards Riolu.<p>

Riolu was talking to Bidoof as I walked over to them. "Hey, Riolu!" I said. "Guess who's in our group!"

Mizu interrupted me as she walked over to the three of us. "I am!" She cried excitedly. I put on a fake smile. That fake smile I had a few seconds ago quickly disappeared as Mizu glared at me. I glared back at her, and our eyes started to spark.

Just then, Chatot came into the room and boomed: "I will now announce the rest of the groups." Everyone gathered in the middle of the main hall. Chatot got out another slip of paper which had the other expedition groups on it. Except ours and Team Skull's. Which was complete bullshit.

Chatot proceeded to call the next group. "Bidoof," He called. Bidoof flinched. "You'll be in a group with Loudred and Corphish." Loudred groaned loudly. "Bidoof?! Are you KIDDING ME?!" He was about to have one of his famous bitch-fits, but then Chatot said, "Don't even think about it, Loudred! You deal with your group members, or you don't go on the expedition at all!"

Loudred muttered under his breath, "Why am I in the same group as that walking piece of shit..."

"Okay, let's ignore that," Chatot said. He continued with, "The next group will be, Sunflora, Diglett and Dugtrio." Sunflora made a face, and Diglett smiled at his father. By the look on Sunflora's face, it looked like she was going to scream. Which she did.

Sunflora screamed, "Why the fuck do I have to be in their group?! All they're going to do is slow me the hell down!"

Everyone in the guild gasped. _Nobody _had expected Sunflora to say something like that. Not even Chatot. From what I've heard, Sunflora has never said a swear word in her entire life, and we were all shocked to hear her say one. I began to say, "Sunflora, w-was that _you!?_"

Sunflora tensed a bit, then nodded. The rest of the guild started talking about how they swore for the first time. After a while Chatot barked, "We're wasting TIME!"

_I wonder how the guild is going to survive on this expedition… _

"….Anyways," Chatot continued. "Wigglytuff and I will form the last group." Wigglytuff burst out of his office as if he heard the entire thing. His face scrunched up as if he were going to whine, cry, or scream.

"Aww man, I have to be in a group with _YOU?!"_ Wigglytuff cried. "That is so unfair! Can't I be in a group with one of you guys instead? It'll be more fun instead of Chatot!" He looked at us meaningfully. Everyone looked at each other in shock. Who would want to be with Wigglytuff in a group? That's just like asking for an ass whooping.

"P-please be cool about this, Wigglytuff." Chatot said nervously. "This'll only be temporary!"

"…Meanie." Wigglytuff pouted.

I had the nerve to ask, "Um, are we…. Leaving yet?"

Chatot replied with, "Oh! We'll leave in five minutes. We just need to discuss some stuff first~"

_I seriously wonder how we're going to survive. _

While I was sitting on the ground, lost in thought, I smelled something familiar. That smell…It was Skunktank, the leader of the idiot trio, also known as Team Skull.

He said, "So, _you're_ going on the expedition after all."

My head snapped up to glare at him. "What do you care?"

Skunktank was about to retort with something nasty, but then Chatot said, "It's time for us to leave!"

Loudred screamed, "It's about FUCKING TIME!"

Chatot retorted, "Watch your language, Loudred!"

We finally left the guild at dusk.

* * *

><p>We were told to get to our base camp by noon tomorrow. As soon as we left Treasure Town, we split up. I found Riolu and Mizu, and we proceeded to head north.<p>

The place that Riolu, Mizu, and I got to was a place that was naturally built on a cliff, and beneath that cliff was…..water. I was so scared of water that it wasn't even funny.

"Wow!" Riolu cried. "Look at this! The sea is all the way out here, guys!"

Mizu went over to look. I walked over to where they were slowly. I glanced at it. Damn, we were far from the Guild…

"Okay!" Riolu said. He reached into the Treasure Bag and pulled out the map. He pointed to a somewhat rocky drawing on the map. "That's where we are now." He said. "And Fogbound lake is here." He dragged his finger towards a small drawing of a lake.

"We'll have to get through Mt. Horn then, too." I continued. "But don't you have any idea how long it'll take us to get through there? We'll be out of there by 2 pm tomorrow!"

"Whatever, let's just go." Mizu butted in. "If we're late, we can blame it on Vulpix."

I glared at Mizu. Mizu just gave me one of her ugly smirks. Riolu sighed.

"There's no way I'm going in there!" I cried. I tried to run back towards the guild, but Riolu grabbed me by the leg and I fell.

"Ow, what?" I asked. "That hurt…"

Riolu said to me, "Don't you remember that time when we jumped into the waterfall? You said, 'I can do it! I'm not afraid of water anymore!'"

I thought for a moment, and said, "Oh yeah! Now I remember. I'm actually not afraid of water anymore!"

Mizu teased, "What if I used a Hydro Pump in your face?"

I ignored her comment and went into the dungeon. Riolu did the same. Mizu just stared after us. "Hey, wasn't my joke funny?" She asked.

_The last time you blasted me in the face with a Hydro Pump, it didn't do shit at all. _

* * *

><p>As we got into the dungeon, I stepped on something. I peered down to see what it was. An Oran Berry! Food, at last! I didn't really care what it was, I had to eat <em>something. <em>I crouched down and prepared to take a bite. Riolu saw what I was doing, and he kicked it away from me, so I bit down on his foot accidentally.

Riolu jumped a mile into the air. "Kocchan, what the hell are you doing? The last time I checked, my foot doesn't taste like an Oren Berry!"

"Hmmm?" I asked. I spat my foot out of his mouth and said, "What's an Oren Berry?"

Mizu replied, "Don't you know? If you eat it, you'll get-" She paused and an evil smirk came across her face. What was she thinking? She continued with, "You'll get full for the next week."

"Really?!" I cried. I reached for the berry again, but Riolu took it and threw it towards a Krabby that was wandering about in the dungeon. The Krabby looked at the berry that was flying towards it, and opened its mouth. Krabby had a sick expression on its face. After that, it fainted.

"See? That's what it does." Riolu explained to me. "An Or_a_n Barry heals you when you eat it. An Or_e_n Berry hurts you when you eat it. There's a difference between Oran and Oran. Be careful."

I nodded. We proceeded to get through the first floor of the Dungeon. I ran towards a room that had lots of money on the ground. I wanted to pick up all of it and put in into the Treasure Bag, but as soon as I set foot into that room, something felt very wrong. The ground was gone! _What IS this?! A pitfall?_ I was falling, falling….

* * *

><p>I landed on my back in a weird underground passage. "Ow ow ow…." I winced in pain.<p>

"INCOMING!" A voice from above cried. "KOCCHAN, MOVE!"

I sat up groggily. "Huh?" When I realized that the voice belonged to Riolu's, and he was going to fall on me, I screamed, "Oh, shit!"

Too late. Riolu had already fell on me. He fell on his back, so of course it hurt me.

"Hey, get off of me!" I cried, pushing him off.

Mizu came crashing down next. I pushed Riolu to the floor, and ran. I didn't want that Surskit on top of me. Mizu fell then, and she fell flat on her face!

I tried not to laugh when she got up, but she noticed it anyway.

"What's so funny, Kocchan?" She demanded, already getting angry.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, trying to hold in my laugher. But I couldn't. I burst out laughing.

"Th-there's a Spinarak on your forehead!" I cried while laughing.

"Wh-what?!" Mizu cried. "Get this thing off of me!" She ran around with her front legs on her head, trying to shake Spinarak off.

"It's going to poison you, Mizu!" Riolu cried.

_Just leeet it poison her. Just let it poison her so she can leave us the hell alone and so I can get Riolu!_

"Okay, let's leave~" I went towards the deeper depths of the cave, but Riolu grabbed me by the tails and whirled me back around.

"What was that for?" I demanded. I absolutely _hated_ it when people grabbed my tails. Sometimes it causes me agonizing pain.

"Help her." Riolu was still gripping my tail pretty hard.

I really didn't want to. I broke free from his grasp and tried to run. But he grabbed me by my tails again.

"Help_ her._"

"Fine, Fine!"

Mizu was still running around with the Spinarak latched onto her head. She was still screaming pretty loudly.

"Get it off me!" She screamed. "It probably already used Poison Jab on me!"

I sighed. I took a huge breath, and let out fire from my mouth. The fire washed over Mizu and the Spinarak, and they were both burned. Spinarak jumped off of Mizu's head. "I-I'm so sorry for poisoning your friend!" He cried. He ran farther into the cave.

I stared after him. "That_ bitch_ is nowhere near my friend." I huffed.

Mizu cried, "Help! My head's poisoned!"

"Riolu, why don't you take care of this?" I said to Riolu. "I'm tired of her."

Riolu wordlessly got a Pecha Berry out of the Treasure Bag, walked over towards Mizu, and fed her the berry. She ate it in little bites, and burped. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we please hurry?" I asked. "Chatot will freaking destroy us if we're not at the base by tomorrow noon."

-Flashback-

_When we all proceeded to go our separate ways, Chatot had a very stern look on his face. _

"_If any of you aren't at the base camp by tomorrow at noon, you'll suffer the consequences." _

"_And what are those 'consequences' ?" I asked. _

_"You'll have to carry all the equipment, and I mean everyone's equipment from the base back to the guild." _

_We all groaned. Was he being serious?! _

"_That's fucking CRAZY!" Loudred shouted. _

"_Shut up!" Chatot cried. "You'll wake up everyone in the next city!" _

-End of Flashback-

"Yeah, he'll make us carry _everything_! The tents, the food, the blankets!" I screamed.

Riolu got up, and he followed me. Mizu got up too, but then she 'collapsed' back onto the ground. Riolu turned around and looked back at her.

"What's up. Mizu?" He asked.

Mizu replied, "My l-legs feel numb, can you carry me, Riolu?"

_Don't do it, Riolu! She's lying so she can steal you from me!_

"Sure!" Riolu said cheerfully. He walked over to where Mizu was sitting and he lifted her onto his shoulders. She wrapped her skinny back legs around his waist and put her other legs on his shoulders. We walked on. As we walked, I looked back at Mizu to glare at her. She smirked back. I was completely mortified. _That bitch! _

We walked through the cave. After an hour passed, my stomach growled.

"Hey Riolu, can I see the Treasure bag?" I asked him.

He replied with, "No, my hands are full."

I grunted. The Treasure Bag was on his shoulders. If I could get the bag off, Mizu would be on her ass crying!

_Perfect. _I thought. I went behind Riolu, put my mouth on the bag, and pulled, making both Riolu and Mizu fall in the process. At least I got the bag!

"Kocchan, what the hell was that for?!" Mizu cried. "Now it's your fault we're going to be late!"

"I just wanted food. Is that a problem?" I shot back at her.

"Yes it is!" She retorted.

"Don't make me attack you!" I cried.

"At least I'm not a—" She was about to say, but then Riolu grabbed her by her legs.

"I'm getting so tired of your bullshit…" Riolu muttered, then facepalmed.

I reached into the Treasure Bag, and pulled out an apple. I quickly ate it, and realized that I was still hungry. I reached into the bag and…

"Shit! Guys, we ran out of food!" I screeched.

"WHAT?!" Mizu and Riolu cried.

"And you ate the last apple?" Riolu screamed. "I'm hungry too, you know!"

"Me too!" Mizu chimed in.

"Shut up, Mizu." I replied.

Suddenly, a red round object rolled towards us. I reached down.

"Food!" Mizu cried. "We're SAVED!" She took it with her front legs and proceeded to eat it whole.

"Oh hell no!" RIolu cried. He took it from Mizu and chopped it into thirds.

"We each get _one_ piece." Riolu said. "If you get yours stolen, well that sucks for you."

"Okay!" Mizu and I said.

We put our pieces on the ground beside us. I ate mine in a heartbeat. Before Mizu ate hers, I quickly swiped hers away, and she bit into thin air.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mizu asked. "Where's my apple?"

I just giggled.

"Kocchan, youuuu!" Mizu shrieked. She got up from where she was sitting and tackled me onto the ground.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She cried. "HAVE YOU NO SENSE AT ALL?! YOU ATE MY GODDAMN APPLE!"

I smirked. This was too funny. I didn't know that _she_ would get pissed about one slice on an apple.

"How about THIS!" She screamed, and bit onto one of my tails.

I yelped. "Oh, now you asked for it!" My tails started to glow a gray steel-ish color, and I slammed her with them.

Mizu fell onto the ground. "It's OVER!" She lifted up her front two legs and a blue ball of water formed in between her front two legs. The ball became bigger and bigger and she used Water Pulse. I countered it with Iron Tail.

Riolu muttered to himself, "The shit I put up with every fucking day." He got up, put his hands in a Kamehameha style, and he fired it. The target? Mizu! Well, both of us actually.

The attack hit us so hard, that we both went flying in opposite directions.

"Talk about _Fus Ro Dah…_" Mizu muttered. She landed on the ground with a _THUD_.

I went flying so fast, I thought that I was going to die. But I didn't! Something had grabbed me and supported my head. I looked up at it, and it smiled back down at me. Riolu!

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I smiled back at him. "Yeah."

We stared at each other for a while, and I quickly realized something.

"We're _LATE!_" I screamed. "We're dead late!"

I broke free of Riolu's grip and ran. Riolu ran after me. Mizu was still on the ground, and I didn't really care about her. We ran and ran until we _finally_ reached the base camp.

* * *

><p>It was night already when we reached. Everyone else was already there! I took our equipment from Wigglytuff and tried not to notice Chatot.<p>

Riolu set up our tent, while I lit the campfire in the middle of the base camp. Everyone looked fine, sitting around the campfire. _Everything _was fine until…

"Hello!" A familiar voice cried. _NO! _

Chatot walked over to Mizu and said, "You're LATE! And where are the rest of your group?"

Her eyes found mine and she smirked at me. "They left me in the cave, sir. Well actually, Kocchan did."

I stood up and walked over to where she stood. "Blaming it all on me, huh?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "It's your FAULT!"

"Shut the hell up!" I retorted. "You're the one who got a Spinarak stuck on your head! If that didn't happen to you, we wouldn't have been late!"

"Oh? And who stole my apple?" She shot back.

"Who tackled me to the ground?" I retorted.

"Yes, who tackled who?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Umm, nobody!" Everyone said. We were all afraid of Wigglytuff. Even Chatot.

"Mizu's fault." I said, and ran into the tent that Riolu and I shared.

Riolu went in after me, and said, "Did we seriously leave Mizu in the cave?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And she tackled you?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"Oh."

We were silent for a few moments. Then, to break the silence, I said, "Riolu, do you like Mizu?"

Riolu didn't reply.

_How the hell does he fall asleep that fast? _

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

"As you see, this forest is shrouded in fog." Chatot said to us. "The place that we're trying to reach is Fogbound lake, which is in this area somewhere, but that's just a rumor."

"A legend?" Riolu cried. "Cool!"

"So many Exploration Teams have tried to get to Fogbound, but they've either failed or they never returned." Chatot continued.

_Never RETURNED?! _

Well, that's scary. I didn't want to be on a expedition that guaranteed life loss.

~XOX~

**I'm so sorry for the late update! :p I Think I rushed this chapter again kskgddjd.**

**See you later! Oh, and feel free to spam my inbox when I forget to update.**

**Oh, and no FLAMES!**

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


End file.
